


Retribution for Harry James Potter

by NicoleHeart25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Harry, Death Eaters, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Gay Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry potter will not have a happy ending, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron loves Harry, There will be a sequel, Vampires, but this will have a lot of chapters, harry loves hermione, hermione loves harry, one sided Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, part 1 of 2, some characters are going to be spared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25
Summary: AU: Remember when Ron was jealous of Harry getting into the Triwizard Tournament in the fourth year what if he took it too far… This story will not be friendly to Ron or Ginny at all so proceed with caution. Slowburn HHr





	1. Chapter 1: No Cheater Achieved Anything Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this will be a slow burn HHr story with a lot of Ron and Ginny Bashing and this will not be your typical love story this will have a lot of twists and turns to it and I hope you will enjoy your ride with me as I tell the story.

**Chapter 1: No Cheater achieved Anything Ever!**

Ron and Harry wandered into the Great Hall to see the legendary Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament and watch as the older students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons put their names in. There was a line barrier that the students needed to pass to put their name in the Goblet. Even though they were underage, the boys could only imagine what it could be like if they were older and able to enter. The two boys were in awe at the wooden cup. This one cup was going to change the lives of the Champions who won and one of the two boys wanted that more than anything.

"If we were only a few years older Harry, we could participate in the Triwizard Tournament!" Ron said. "It would be brilliant!"

"Better you than me," Harry said.

"Just think about it for a second, Harry," Ron continued, taking no notice of Harry's mention. "Me being called to play and winning the tournament would be a dream. I would finally get the notoriety that I always wanted."

Harry simply smiled at Ron's insight on the matter. Harry was not on the same view as Ron. Ron wanted fame and fortune. As for Harry, he simply wanted a simple life given his past for being the boy who lived and being known by which in the Wizarding World.

"Getting notoriety doesn't make your situation any better, Ron," Hermione said behind them starling both Harry and Ron.

"Be quiet, Hermione you would be jealous of all the fame and fortune I would get," Ron said.

"No, I would not I don't want to be part of the tournament at all. It sounds dangerous," Hermione replied.

"Oh poor Ronniniks," Fred said joining the conversation with his twin brother, George. "We see you can't join The Triwizard Tournament because you are too young, but I think we have a solution to that problem."

"Oh, what is that? How are you going to get past the age limit line? You are underage too!" Ron said. "Professor Dumbledore said he put a spell around the Goblet which will kick you out once you jump in."

"Oh dear naive brother of ours," George said. "We always have a trick up our sleeve." Fred and George took out of their pockets two vials of a green potion.

"Isn't that an aging potion?" Hermione asked.

"Spot on, Miss Granger," Fred smiled.

"So you aren't going to tell your own brother about this?" Ron said. "We could have shared."

"Nah, we couldn't risk it," George said.

"You know the more the names in the cup the fewer chances you will be called into playing in the Tournament," Fred said as Ron began to pout but his older brothers didn't have any sympathy for him and just laughed it off.

"That is not going to work," Hermione chimed in.

"Just watch, you will be surprised!" Fred said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood back as the twins crossed arms and toasted to each other before drinking the green liquid out of the vial. They jumped into the line with some happy relief that they weren't kicked out immediately. but all happiness subsided when the twins were catapulted back to the other end of the room with white hair and white growing beards along with it. Ron and Harry cringed when they landed as Hermione rolled her eyes. Utterly humiliated the twins ran out of the room to go get their minor mishap fixed.

Days afterward on the day the names would be called out of the Goblet of Fire, Ron still daydreamed about being called and what he would do with the subsequent money and fame he would win after winning the Triwizard Tournament.

"Ron, will you quit daydreaming about being called out for the Tournament!" Hermione exclaimed snapped Ron back to reality. "Don't you think it's going to be dangerous if you actually get called."

Ron shook his head, "Hell Hermione, you worry too much. They are going to probably make it a lot safer this time around. Harry would join me in this argument as well. Don't you Harry you would jump at the chance of getting into Triwizard Tournament if you had the chance and were old enough?"

"I actually don't want to join the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "I think it's a fun idea but I don't think it's for me."

"See he wouldn't do that..." Hermione started but Ron was already tuning her out. Ron observed Harry and Hermione talk about the upcoming tournament. Harry continued his argument of watching it would be cool while Hermione expressed her thoughts that this whole tournament was stupid. As they continue to talk, Ron felt an insignificant burning sensation arousing in his body as he watched. He didn't understand why his body was burning at that moment, but he dismissed it and thought it was a hunger pain slowly growing.

Professor Dumbledore caught the last piece of parchment that flew out of the goblet. The last of the Triwizard Tournament participants were already called so this was a little suspicious. Everybody in the room, professors and students, were confused about who else would be participating in the tournament.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall. Harry was utterly bewildered to the announcement. He did not want to be a part of these games, like explained to Ron and Hermione time and time again, unlike his peers who wanted nothing but to be in the tournament and winning the gold for themselves. The cold envy could be felt all around the room and they were all directed to Harry everyone including Ronald Weasley his best friend. Hermione Granger his more sensible friend shook him back to reality and he answered Dumbledore's call.

Ron continued to glare at his supposedly best friend as he went up to join the other champions in the room adjacent of the Great Hall later followed by every Hogwarts teacher.  _Things always had to be Harry's way. Nothing with his best friend, Nothing I could do to be called a hero myself or something to share the limelight in. He has everything the fame, the fortune. He must have to drink a potion or cast a spell to make himself to be older to be in this tournament. Yeah, that was what he wanted more and the Triwizard Tournament was the best way to get notoriety in the Wizarding World._ Ron assumed.

"Can you believe this, Hermione?" Ron scoffed.

"Shut up, Ron!" She says elbowing him to knock it off. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

 _Whatever she always picked sides between us two and it was always Harry's. Can't she see Harry wanted this! Harry is the boy who fucking lived just add one more title to that already existing name. But it shouldn't be a Triwizard Tournament champion but a fucking liar!_ Ron continued to consider.

Professor McGonagall came back out to announce to the rest of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students to go back to their dorms and wait for further instruction by their head house.

As Ron went back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione walking with him, he noticed Hermione kept on looking back over her shoulder for Harry. Something Ron didn't understand why Hermione was doing this when she should already know Harry was doing this on purpose; for his own benefit. Just thinking about Harry somehow getting his name into the goblet and getting away with it made Ron feel fire all over.

"Forget about him, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione whipped her head around so fast Ron could hear the air crack with a glare upon her face. Ron jumped not knowing what she would do next as she went ahead of Ron into the portrait hole. "I see she is up her own ass with this," He mumbled low she couldn't come back to retaliate or worse scold him.

About an hour and a half later Professor McGonagall and Harry comes through the portrait hole explaining Harry will participate in the Triwizard Tournament this year. The rest of Gryffindor either scoffed or booed at the idea, but it was short lived when Professor McGonagall shooed everyone to bed.

Harry was the last one in his year to enter their shared dorm room. He was greeted by his best friend Ron in the most snark he has ever heard from him.

"Oh, look it's the Triwizard champion Cedri- oh wait it's the fame seeker and cheater Harry Potter."

"Ron, you know I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire, you have to believe me," Harry replied. "You know I don't want to do this. I don't need the money. I don't need any more notoriety than I already have. Please believe me!"

"Yeah, right!" Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry confused.

Ron ignored him and pulls the curtains around his bed him away from his now ex-friend. Harry looked around the Dormitory and saw that Seamus, Neville, and Dean were doing the same closing the curtains to their beds and ignoring the supposed cheater of the Triwizard Tournament.

That next morning Harry came down from his dormitory to find Hermione getting ready for breakfast that morning. timid in his actions he walked towards her hoping to not get a big reaction of her. "Hi, Hermione..."Harry said.

" good morning Harry," Hermione smiled surprising Harry but in the back of his mind he reminds himself to keep things as simple as possible he replied with:

"So about yesterday...You believe me right Hermione?" He was losing hope this newfound hatred of Harry all around Hogwarts with something unheard of. Harry did have his fair share of enemies like Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape but the whole school was a level that Harry never thought he would ever hit.

Hermione was flabbergasted to the fact that he asked, " Harry you don't even have to ask that question. I know that you didn't want to be in this tournament at all."

Harry's face lit up at the sound of those words at least one person believed him and was not going to blame him for something that he knew that he never would've done.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Harry said taking her hand gazing into her eyes with an overjoyed distinction in his eyes. There was hope for him after all. Afterward, Harry and Hermione decided to have a small morning picnic under a tree in the courtyard near the Forbidden Forest. They both could have sat with the rest of the Gryffindors in the Great Hall but Harry knew it would be a nightmare just by sitting there so he recommended this, good thing Hermione thought it would be nice.

"Are you nervous about the tournament, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"To some extent."Harry sighed. "But I want to know is why is everyone else doesn't believe me?"

"They want to be in your place," Hermione explained. "I think that's why Ron is being such a git. Ron wants nothing, but to be better than his brothers and, to some extent, Ginny and you getting into this tournament he feels as though he's insignificant to everyone he crossed paths with. He's friends with the boy who lived and his brothers are doing well for themselves and he is doing nothing extraordinary."

"You're ahead of him as well, Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the brightest witch of our age so both of his friends are excelling and he's not."

"Yeah, I guess he can be jealous of both of us. At least he's still talking to me maybe I can change his mind."

"Let's hope so..." Harry took another bite of his sandwich when a blond Ravenclaw female student came towards them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other baffled to who she was. They barely knew anyone from Ravenclaw personally, but for Cho Chang and that wasn't even personally; it was more acquaintance situation with her. This Ravenclaw student was younger than them maybe about a year under them or two. They for sure knew she wasn't older than them by any means.

"Hello," The young girl said to Harry.

"Hello?" Harry replied.

"I am Luna Lovegood, I am a 3rd year Ravenclaw. I want you to know I know you didn't put your name into the Goblet. I know it couldn't possibly be you who put your name in. I want to let you know I will be cheering for you as well."The girl said nervously.

Harry gained the biggest smile upon his face when she expressed her support. One more person that believes him at least. "Thank you so much, Luna, it means a lot to me!"

"You're welcome," Luna bowed her head slightly to both of them. "Bye!"

She skipped back up to the Hogwarts Castle. Hermione turned to Harry once more, "That girl was weird."

"She may be weird but I have one more person to add to my team who believe me." Harry beamed. Hermione shrugged in response.

All that next week Ron refused to talk to Harry along with most of Hogwarts. Ron would go back into his mind when things got bored in his classes would go back into his mind and think on how Harry really did it. At one point Ron thought that maybe one of the Durmstrang teachers gave him a potion to make him physically older to put his name into the Goblet of Fire. Or maybe there was a possibility he asked someone to put his name in but who would do it was still a mystery to Ron.

During this time Hermione was the only one talking to the both of them. Even though her intentions are good, Ron was starting to get more and more irritated she was doing this.

"Hermione, stop being a saint a pick between one of us," Ron burst out at her one day while walking to class.

"Ron, you know I can't do that, you're both my friends," Hermione said.

"Well, I believe you should pick between him or me. And I think you should choose carefully because he is a liar and a cheater for getting into the tournament when he's not even of age yet."

"You know this whole debacle it's not his fault. You know he is just as worried and scared about this tournament than anybody else in it!"

"Please, Hermione he has continuously lie to you. All he wants is the money and the fame that comes with playing in this tournament. He just wants what everybody else wants the fame and fortune but for him, it's more of an added title to his already name of the boy who lived."

Hermione gaped at his words, "I didn't know that you had this much negatively towards Harry and all he wants is your companionship."

"Companionship? Hermione after he wins the tournament or even the first task he will never need companionship anymore. Guys will jump at the opportunity to be his best mate and girls will be all over him especially the purebloods having his kid would set them for life. Hell, I don't believe you haven't even jumped your chance yet Hermione your status will be through the roof once you get with him."

Hermione glowered at Ron, "What are you trying to say for that last part, Ron?"

"Isn't it obvious in The Wizarding World you are in the lowest status and with a legendary boy like him, the Harry Potter. I don't believe it when you say you haven't jumped at the chance to be with him and you have no competition ahead of you. You must be a fool. Or that's what you're doing right now on your knees every night? Is the view good? Is the way he looks upon your face the best thing that has ever happened to you? Does he tell you your beautiful? Does it taste good? Oh my Merlin, you are the brightest witch of our age you probably already thought about it way before I even thought of it. Hell, are you pregnant now?" Ron extended his arm close to her stomach but Hermione slapped it away before he even touched her.

Hermione clenched her fists as her nose flared, slowly losing her self control. She stopped in her tracks. "Ron I want you to take everything back before you ruin everything, now!"

"And why should I? I know what you do with him and guess what he's going to throw you away just for another one in your place maybe even someone with more experience. Hell, you might leave him once you get the news that you want."

Hermione was astonished at Ron's words. She has never felt so low in her life. Trying to keep it together and not start a yelling battle between him or worst slapping him into oblivion, Hermione exhaled trying to keep her cool. "Ron you want me to pick a side I think I just did!"

"Oh, well run to Harry then see if I care but I'll keep your secret but all bets are off once I find you and him the closet together!" Ron called out letting a few people overhear the conversation.

Hermione stormed off in the other direction having enough of this dead conversation to a now dead person to her who would never understand her or Harry. ' _How dare he say all this stuff about us, his friends?!'_  Hermione thought before the tears started streaming down her face. ' _Who does he take Harry and me for?'_

Ron's body raged up like fire again he knew she would resort to him sooner or later. He didn't know if all that he said was true but in a way, it would be true sometime in the future. He was never the first person on her mind. Harry Potter was always on her mind first, so good riddance to her. Ron split in her general direction.

But that was not the end of it, later that night Harry came up to the dormitory red-faced and ready to defend Hermione. Ron was the only one there and was trying to find a book in his bag when Harry burst through the door.

"Ron you can be mad at me being a hellspawn for entering this tournament even though I clearly said I never did but do not blame Hermione for anything." Harry ranted.

"What's the problem? She wanted to be with you. Wasn't she willing to blow you?" Ron replied continuing looking for what he was looking for.

"No! That is not the point Ron. You went out of your way to actually call her a slag."

"And who am I to blame her! Hell at this point in time you can take whatever you can get and guess what she would be a willing participant!"

Harry exhaled trying to keep his temperament to a minimum even though he really wanted to punch him in the face, "Ron we just want you to believe us and that's not just only for Hermione it goes for me too. I wouldn't want her to do that. Hell before the names was called I told you that I never wanted to be in this. I had enough of this type of treatment all my life I just want to live a simple life like you-"

"No, you do not want to be like me that's what you don't get. The last boy out of all your family and when you were born your mother wanted a daughter. Always overshadowed by your brothers and your little sister because of things like 'oh Percy you got to be a prefect again' Or 'Bill did this and Charlie traveling the world while I do nothing that excites my family to fawn over me."

"I'm sorry for wanting that Ron but your family is like a family to me I never had one and they were happy to accept me in. There is no need to blame me for gaining more attention just because I was born a person that I'll probably never live up to be ever again."

"So doing this tournament will give you another title to your name I understand completely, as a sidekick to a hero. You know what you can replace me at any time they will always be a sidekick to your hero, Harry. And guess what I'm probably the best sidekick you'll ever have and I don't want to be that person in your life. You're a cheater and a liar you want nothing but your name plastered everywhere. Also, my family is not your family to claim! I don't need another person to upstage me to be included in my family so piss off!" Ron gave up his search for his book and stormed out shoving Harry in the process with his arm, leaving Harry in a distraught state. Was Ron really that mad at him for something he didn't even do?

" _Number one rule from now on never trust Harry Potter or anything he says, nothing!_ " Ron said to himself as he walked out of Gryffindor Tower. He needs to take a walk there was too much to handle in one day. Two best friends left him just because they can see the flaws and the debauchery that was happening. Harry was lying and everyone knew that but Hermione and Harry at this point. Hell at this point Harry was lying to himself. He didn't need to be friends with a glorified savior. He needed to change his environment for the better or better yet to benefit himself.

It was early evening when Ron reached the courtyard to begin his brainstorming on how to go on from here because he was most definitely not returning to his ex-best friends.

"Oh look who it is the Weasel!"An arrogant voice said behind him. Ron knew exactly who he was when he uttered his first word.

"Fuck off Malfoy, it's not a good day."Ron kept on walking in the opposite direction of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, who's got you pissed off?" Draco jeered. "And it wasn't me? Maybe someone more terrible than me? Was it your mum?"

"Shut up Malfoy I'm in the mood to punch," Ron said turning a walk in small trot to leave him behind.

Draco saw what he was trying to do and caught up with him, "So it wasn't your mum maybe it was Potter."

"Wow, I even hate the name now," Ron mumbled but Draco heard it and garnered a sly smile to his face.

"Yeah, Potter was always that type of name you will always hate," Draco agreed. "But what really happened between you two?"

"You know what happened this whole tournament is what happened. He is a fucking dirty liar and I know it."

"Yes, we all knew he was a narcissistic twat even before this stupid Triwizard Tournament. The thing I don't get is why do you enable him so many times?"

"I didn't know that I was doing it until now," Ron confessed.

"Typical weasel stuff always in the background letting other people step all over them." Draco mocked.

"Do you have anything else better to do Malfoy than insult me. I'm trying to think what to do next in my life without the supposed savior."

"Well since you are thinking what to do next without Potter in your life, I was thinking we should get revenge on Potter ourselves."

"Us two! No way! There has to be something a catch!" Ron sneered.

"No, no catch. That's all I want is to put Potter in his place. I believe you want that as well. So what do you say?"

"No!" Ron trotted faster away from Draco as he stops chasing him as he called out. "I will give you about two weeks to think about it I think you'll come around and once you have made your decision meet me again and tell me I'm ready."

Ron sneered at Draco's snide remark. There was no way in hell he was going to work with Draco even if it was for revenge on a person they both despise at the moment. Ron continued his walk not even giving Draco a second thought.

Meanwhile...

Harry climbed down to the Gryffindor common room after Ron stormed out to find Hermione reading on the couch by the fireplace. At this point, Harry thought Ron wouldn't believe him no matter what he said. Harry found himself more and more alone the past few days than his younger years at the Dursley's. Even when he was living there the feeling of loneliness didn't feel this despairingly dreadful. Ron was his first real friend in his life and now he couldn't believe the words he was saying. Ron virtually called Harry a senseless cheater and Hermione a girl who only wanted Harry for his baby juice for a higher status. Harry couldn't wrap his head around why Ron went from a trusting and loyal friend to a person who thought he was the vilest person on the planet. Harry sighed this fight would be harder to settle than any other fight between the golden trio that ever happen before it.

"Ron is still not believing us," Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said. "I'm sorry Ron insinuated you were a nice shag to me than a friend. I don't know what has gotten into him. He would never say that."

"Harry, why are you saying sorry to me?" Hermione said flipping a page in her book. "Ron said all those things, not you. You would never think of me that way anyway."

Harry joined her on the couch and folding his arms. "Yeah, I just felt I needed to say something in place of Ron."

"Thank you, Harry but you are not him."

"I am hopeful that he will come around soon. This tournament has made Hogwarts little bit more lonely than it should be."

"I'm here if you want to talk, Harry."

"If I take you up on the offer would not nag me to do homework?"

Hermione sighed and looked him into his green eyes, "Okay Harry I'll keep it to a minimum."

"Thanks..."

A few weeks go by Ron was busy into his potions work one day, the only time that week he had taken his mind off of Harry. He wasn't talking to Harry or Hermione ever since the fight he thought to himself he burns those bridges and he was never looking back. In Ron's mind, Harry and Hermione were the couple they always wanted to be without him. He had better friends in Seamus and Dean then Harry or Hermione could ever be. The three of them like to play Quidditch and were already placing bets on which Champion would win the Triwizard Tournament. All of them voted for Krum to win. Ron's new set of friends were better than Harry and Hermione in every way there was no possible way he would change this anytime. The knocking at the door was inevitable But what comes next would be the defining moment in Ron's mind.

"Hello!" a shrill high pitched woman's voice came through the door as Professor Snape open the door not even having enough time to control the situation before this woman barged right in. The woman was a blonde haired who carried a crocodile-skin bag in her hand while a piece of parchment and quill drift through the air behind her. "I am Rita Skeeter. I am a journalist from the Daily Prophet. I am escorting all of the Champions that will be in the Triwizard Tournament this year into a meeting with me for interviews and photo ops. I would like to meet Mr. Harry Potter and I wish for him to come with me! Is he here?" She looked around curiously for him. Harry look meekly at this strange woman. He had never met anyone from the Daily Prophet before and he secretly hoped the other journalists at the Daily Prophet did not act like this.

Professor Snape grumbled at this woman's actions and snapped at Harry for him to come. Harry quickly put his books into his bag and went to this Rita Skeeter. Rita Skeeter greeted Harry with a handshake but Harry's face read he didn't want to meet this woman at this time. With Rita Skeeter's entrance, Harry felt as though this woman was making a scene to make a scene. Some of the girls in the class, for example, Lavender and Parvati were very interested in what Rita Skeeter had to say even though it wasn't much they thought her enthusiasm was fun. While the rest of the class thought of her as annoying.

Ron, on the other hand, did not see Harry's timid face; he saw Harry gleefully take Rita Skeeter's hand as they both led their way out of the potions classroom. ' _This was probably the moment Harry was waiting for the tabloids will have a field day with him. 'Damn him! He doesn't deserve this! He should let someone else being that limelight...someone like Viktor Krum or the real Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory!_ ' Ron thought. He found Draco on the other side of the room. They meet each other eyes and Ron nodded to him as Draco gained a smile. ' _Maybe I should take Draco at his offer. Harry has been living in the spotlight for too long, time for him to get his retribution_.'


	2. Chapter 2: Alliances are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone if you are reading this for the first time welcome I hope you enjoy!
> 
> But to everyone else that is following, I have changed a lot about this chapter and the next one; more character development to say the least.

After finding the quietest and reclusive place in the castle one of the closets on the third floor, Rita Skeeter pushed Harry into the small cramped closet and began her interview.

"So how do you feel about the Triwizard Tournament?" Rita started quickly. not giving Harry enough time to be comfortable in the situation that she pushed him in. "Confident? Fearless?"

Harry had his back to the wall from the overwhelming quickest of this lady's questions. There were no places to sit either in this limited room so the wall was his only support system and it didn't help that Harry was still shorter than the woman, "Um, uh, I'm s-sorry, but I d-don't feel that way at all."

"Harry, may I call you that," Rita said and Harry gives a small nod to her but Rita overlooked his response and continued on to what she was saying. "Harry, the boy who lived, would you say that you are doing this to cope with the trauma of losing your parents?"

"N-no, why would you say th-" Harry confused but was cut off by her next question.

"Since you are the boy who lived would you say that you will win?"

"Uh-"

"How about that little female friend of yours? Do I see a future between the two of you?" Rita's notepad and pen were writing profusely beside her. Harry didn't know where to look: Rita's mouth throwing out words a million miles a minute or the notepad suspiciously writing things down that have not been said.

"No, you have it all wro-"

"Teenage love in so fascinating, isn't it? Especially whoever falls head over heels for a star like you."

"But me and Hermione are not dating-!"

Rita gasped, "Hermione is her name that is a cute name-" She was the one being interrupted this time as the bell rang for dinner. Harry sighed in relief, overjoyed that this interview finally ended. "I hope to talk to you more in the future, Harry."

Harry cringed at the use of his first name; it felt like they were friends when the interaction was jarring to say the least. Harry quickly grabbed his bag and left the closet to join the rest of his classmates not even once looking back.

Once he found his way to the stairs, He found Hermione quickly but unbeknownst to him Rita Skeeter didn't let him leave without evidence for her story. As Harry and Hermione walked to the great hall to get some food for their picnic outside in the courtyard, Rita transformed herself into her unlicensed Animagus form and flew onto the back of Harry's robes. Rita hears every single word that Harry and Hermione said to each other.

Harry and Hermione made small talk as they made their way outside for their picnic, this time heading for the lake just because it was a nice day out. But the real juicy part that Rita Skeeter wanted to hear started when Hermione asked about his time with Rita Skeeter.

"So, how was your interview with Miss Skeeter?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry grimaced as he quickly changed the subject. "How much homework did Professor Snape give us this time?"

"Half a scroll of parchment on the theory of the Polyjuice potion and when to use it."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed; even though he was away from Rita Skeeter, there was still the other reality to enter; school and the tournament, "Do you mind helping me with our homework, Hermione?"

"Of course not," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said while taking a bite of his fish and chips. "By the way, since you read the Daily Prophet every day, what do they talk about usually?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about the interview, but I'm just curious about what they write in general."

"In my opinion, they're a gossip tabloid newspaper. Just this past week the headlining story what Victor Krum and his love life in the UK is, and they have many theories surrounding you, of course, since you're in the tournament."

"So, it's the whole lot that are mad about rumours and gossip well good on them for finding things that are the most important in the world," Harry's sarcasm bleeding with implication.

Hermione started to snicker at his comment, "So, I take it the interview was horrible, to say the least because that was a horrible but funny joke."

Harry started to chuckle with Hermione at his joke the more he thought about it, "Yeah, it wasn't the most brilliant moment of my life."

Since hearing all of their conversations while ate their lunch by the lake, Rita Skeeter found her fascinating story for the next day's headlining story with a sweet sweet undeniable picture perfect evidence.

_The Boy Who Lived's Secret Love Life_

_Harry Potter, everyone's beloved savior and Triwizard Champion, has been hiding a secret from the Wizarding World, and it is that he has fallen head over heels in love. And this is no ordinary girl to him; he has fallen in love with his best friend Hermione Granger. Miss Granger is a fifteen-year-old Gryffindor student that is in the same year as Mr. Potter and is top of her year also. Rita Skeeter has the inside scoop on their budding romance. Ms. Skeeter has described their romance as inseparable and fun. Ms. Skeeter says that "from what I can tell Harry makes Hermione laugh and that is a textbook example of young love. Also, they resemble James and Lily a lot and you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Harry is like his father, fancying smart girls. I believe the love between the two will stand the test of time and I can't wait for a wedding in the future."_

Hermione's jaw dropped; she could not believe what she was reading. Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter turned into a scandal that she could not fathom to think in her head, but here it was in her hands the article and the picture that went with it. The picture was of Harry and Hermione sitting close to each other by the lake, as friends, laughing and talking with one another. The picture showed their faces in full view like it was taken in front of them. Hermione's face fully expressed joy and laughter while Harry looked on at her with a wide smile too.

Hermione tried to rethink to yesterday to where and how Rita Skeeter got this photo. No one else was out by the lake, so no person could really get such a photo of Harry and her together. Did Rita Skeeter make this all up on her own? But that still didn't explain the photo. There was no doubt it was a real photo, but there was no way for someone to get it when no one was around.

Since it was the early morning breakfast time in the Hogwarts Castle Harry and Hermione could not go outside like they always did or liked to during lunch and dinner because of a school rule, they had to endure the Gryffindor table too much to their dismay.

Hermione looked up from the new daily prophet to see Harry across from her looking down and eating his toast and eggs, making sure that his eyes didn't wander into territory that he wasn't ready to face at this moment.

"H-Harry," Hermione started she could not find the words to even start this conversation. "H-Have you read the new daily prophet with Rita Skeeter's interview with you in it?"

"No," Harry said, making contact with her only. "What did she say?"

"You might want to read it..."Hermione cringed as she handed Harry the newspaper.

Harry began to read the Daily Prophet from the headlining page. He read the big main story of Harry's interview which to him was how he expected it to be. He expected it to be something he never said in the first place. When he got to the place where Hermione was concerned, at first, he was confused that the Daily Prophet was so enamored with Harry's love life when there was none to find. He had crushes like Cho Chang. who was in Ravenclaw, but he didn't really talk to her to start the idea of a romance. Hermione and he were friends. Then, he looked at the magical picture of him and Hermione laughing by the lake and started to think, like Hermione, where did Rita Skeeter get her information and how did she get the photo.

"What did the Skeeter lady ask you?"

Harry shook his head in disgust before speaking on the matter, "It is not what you're thinking Hermione, plus it's just a scandal that she made up."

"I know, but is there anything Ms. Skeeter asked of you to make her think this?" Hermione asked, gaining concern as Harry handed the Daily Prophet back to her.

"She didn't really let me talk at all. I was basically stuttering. She talked about how I thought the tournament and then asked me about my love life."

"And I was included?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, "But I could never really get her to stop asking questions and she must have filled in the blanks where I was stuttering."

"Well, that explains some of it but I think we have a bigger problem."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione dug into the pocket of her robes and took out a folded letter, "Mrs. Weasley sent this morning and I think she read the article before we could ever."

"Was it a howler?"

"Yes! I was taking a letter to the owlery to send to my parents and then I get a letter dropped at my feet and it started to yell at me how could I do this to her and her family. I was very confused about what she meant as she never got around to explain what I did wrong."

"I guess everyone is blaming us in some way," Harry consoled as he put a hand over hers from across the table. "We'll work through this."

From the other end of the Gryffindor table sat Ron who also received the Daily Prophet as well and it fed into his inevitable perception of Harry and Hermione.

_There was always something between those two; I'm glad the press has finally got into the story. But the scandal that comes with what's really going on will be brilliant. I can see it now, Harry exposed for being a liar, and as for Hermione, hopefully, she'll get what she wants in the end. But Harry will see she's only using him for his fame before anyone else._

Ron sipped his orange juice and glanced over to the Slytherin table and met Draco's eyes, and Draco gave a single nod back at him. Ron and Draco were giving each other the go-ahead for their planned meeting today. A secret meeting to plan what was the best way to get revenge on Harry. Karma was going to be a bitch for Harry. After Professor Dumbledore released the students from the Great Hall to their first class of the day, Ron, having free time, caught up with Draco in a secluded place in the castle. A room on the third floor which had no purpose to any of the staff or the students of Hogwarts.

Ron knew vaguely that Harry and Hermione didn't have class as well so he knew he had to be careful of who he ran into. He couldn't afford to bump into any other Gryffindor student, especially his older brother or anyone from the other houses. If he is caught talking civilly to Draco, of all people, it will most definitely put a word out around the school saying some is up.

Ron was uncomfortable with the idea of working with Draco but he was going to take a chance on the Slytherin. What was going through Ron's mind was that maybe Draco had a plan. A plan better than anything that he could ever come up with. But since this was Draco, Ron was taking precaution to what he would do with this plan.

"Malfoy, I think I am ready to join you," Ron said, after finding out that they were alone in this secluded place in the castle. The room was small, to say the least, and also had no candles around so it made this meeting with the two boys dark. From what the two boys could see from the small window light from the door there were about three different chairs in various shapes around the room. each boy picked one and started their conversation on their future plans.

"Good, you won't regret this, Weasley," Draco said. "But I have to ask what changed your mind so fast?"

"The skeeter lady; she came in wanting Harry, and he jumped at the chance"

Draco agreed patting Ron on the shoulder. Ron was uncomfortable with Draco doing this but he let him continue, "Weasley I knew you were good for it. Now We want you to be seen to us as not a blood traitor so-"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Wait-wait who is  _us_?"

To contrast to Ron's unsteady and uncomfortable stance to the situation, Draco was eager for this plan to start, "My father and I made a plan-"

"Why does this involve your father?"

"You'll understand once you hear the plan..."

"And what about the blood traitor thing?"

"We see your family as less and to work with us, we want you to shake that idea of blood mixing that's your family loves to do off."

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Why can't this just be a plan that involves us getting Harry into a lot of trouble?"

"It will, ugh, why does the weasel family always have to be difficult to work with?"

"If that's how is it going to be working with you I don't want to do it." Ron stood up and walked out of the room leaving Draco looking confused and with a glint in his eye a bit fearful. He had to pull his best foot forward and get Ron to their side. "Weasely, I'm the best you are going to do! No one is going to help you like I am!" Ron just continued down the corridor rejecting everything Draco said.  _This was a stupid idea._

Later that night in the Dungeon corridor in Hogwarts Castle Draco was sitting in his dormitory with Crabbe and Goyle looking out his window watching for an owl that his father said he would send tonight. Crabbe and Goyle were talking amongst themselves and was ignoring Draco at that time as Draco was fearful of what his father, Lucius, had to say. He knew Lucius didn't know everything but from what had happened he knew Lucius wouldn't like it at all.

Draco kept replaying the events that happened that day. He knew it was a failure. But the consequential act of explaining that to his father is what kept him usually quiet. Draco tried his best to keep his emotions under wraps. He could not afford Crabbe and Goyle to see his weaknesses so to Crabbe and Goyle Draco was sitting on his bed plotting something.

Finally, he saw the dreadful owl flying toward and landing on his window. Crabbe notice the arrival of the owl before Goyle did and stupidly asked, "Did Lucius sent you something?"

"Shut up!" Draco said taking the letter from the animal as Crabbe and Goyle continued back to talking amongst themselves.

Draco breathed before opening the letter and reading the contents.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope the Weasley boy has joined our side, and I hope you set up our meeting with him soon. I'm usually disappointed with you on various things like the fiasco I call 'you pulling Potter onto our side' but I want to see you redeem yourself. I think this is the best plan that you've ever come up with against Potter, and I do not wish for it to fail._

_I want to talk with you tonight after everyone's gone to bed in the fireplace; I say about 2 a.m. sharp and don't be late!_

_Lucius_

Draco closed his eyes to the idea of what the conversation between him and his father will be. He knew that it wasn't going to be good.

2 a.m. couldn't come any faster for Draco he was dreading it but 2 came faster than he was prepared for. He was sweating down his back as he sat in the Slytherin boy dormitory in his bed. He would every few seconds he would eye his table clock in anticipation. Once the clock ticked over to 1:59 a.m. he hurried down the stairs to the Slytherin common room's fireplace and waited the extra minute before his father would appear. Draco put on a confident face as his father appeared in the flames of the fireplace.

"Draco, did your first phase of your plan succeed to your expectations?" Lucius asked With a knowing look. "And don't you lie to me; I know when you're lying to me Draco."

Draco's facade dropped as he gained a worried look on his face. If his father was physically in the Slytherin common room with him; he knew that he would get a slap to the face. Trying to get Potter in his first year cause his father in do this when he came home that Christmas.

Draco gulped before speaking, "Weasley didn't join us…"

"Draco not only am I disappointed in you but how foolish could you be in letting this first phase fail." Lucius turning his nose up to him. "We need either the Weasley boy or the Weasley girl to join us, and since the Weasley boy was best friends with Potter he's our best chance of getting Potter's trust."

"I know, father," Draco bowed his head.

With Draco bowing his head to his father, Lucius knew exactly what happened between the two. "So, what did you say to the Weasley boy that he didn't join us?"

"I explained to Weasley about the blood traitor name that he has to shake off, and he got mad at the idea. I'm sorry," Draco apologized.

Lucius growled into a fiery rage at his ungrateful and displeasing son. Lucius wanted to yell from the top of his lungs to how foolish he was, but this was not the time or place. "Draco, your plan was to get Potter expelled from Hogwarts and for Potter to vulnerable to any of the Death Eaters once it's done."

Draco nodded but stayed silent. Lucius growled one last time he was finished with the conversation to his hopeless son but before ending it he had one last order for his son to do, "Tomorrow morning I want you to meet with that Weasley boy and persuade him into joining us, and don't you dare mock him! We want him on our side for our plan to work." Lucius ended the call, and finally, Draco could hold his head up and breathe once more.

That next morning before breakfast even started, Draco found Ron entering the Great Hall. Ron saw him coming from the corner of his eye and knew that Draco wanted desperately to join him. It was early for breakfast so there very few people were in the Great Hall leaving very few witnesses to notice the two fourteen-year-old boys talking to each other.

"Weasley, can we talk in private?" Draco called out before Ron could open the door.

Ron rolled his eyes to the blonde-haired boy, "What?"

Draco motioned to the corridor adjacent to the Great Hall, and Ron followed him but from a good steady distance. Making sure the coast was clear, Draco's started his proposition again."Weasley, I think you will like our plan for getting back at Potter."

"What makes you think that I will join you if you're going to bash me as you did?" Ron said, folding his arms and waiting for his explanation.

"Maybe we can make a deal," Draco smirked as he gained a perfect idea for Ron to join in on the plan.

"A deal?"

"Yes, my father and I will not berate you in any sense; we will only call you Weasley and that will be all but you'll have to renounce your title of blood traitor."

Ron took this into account but was somewhat willing to take him up on the deal but there is no way for Draco to only be nice to him, "Is there anything else for this deal? How can I know that you'll keep this promise?"

"We can make an oath, or we can make an unbreakable vow, but it has to be administered by my father."

"Can your father make that vow as well to me?"

"I'll make sure of it," Draco nodded knowing that this will be hard.

"Okay, I will join you in your plan..."


	3. The Day that Changed Ron Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!
> 
> BEFORE YOU GO ON IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST READING GO ON
> 
> BUT FOR MY FOLLOWERS REREAD THE 2ND CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE CHANGED A LOT ABOUT SO YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING IN THIS ONE!
> 
> READ THAT ONE FIRST BEFORE YOU GO ON!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

_Dear Draco,_

_I assume that you were successful in gaining The Weasley Boy alliance. I want to meet with you and him this Thursday night to go over the plan with him. I will send you a portkey in the next few days that will transport you to our meeting/hideout. Do not fail me, Draco!_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco sighed, reading the letter his father sent him a few days ago. He was going to have to explain to his father that he was going to make a deal with Weasley to make him totally on board with the plan. Draco knew it wouldn't go over well. When Draco initially came up with the plan of getting back at Potter, Lucius was livid with the idea saying that it was ludicrous. Even going so far as to send Draco a howler, which, lucky for him, only yelled at him in the owlery.

Draco looked over to the red vase that his father sent him. This was the portkey that was going to transport him and Weasley to the hideout. It was expensively beautiful, to say the least. With this beauty and expense, it almost said that his father really wanted Weasley to be overwhelmed with the glory and luxury that he could not say no. But that was the least of his problems. If Ron behavior toward his father is negative all bets are off.

He knew there was going to be repercussions when Weasley and his father met that day. Weasley already made his mind the first time that he wanted to join but working with Lucius turned him away, and his father wanted nothing to do with a family that was so beneath him. So, he thought of a plan to soften the blow a bit to what his father wanted when Weasley went to him. In order to get Weasley to go with him, if he couldn't persuade his father to be nice, he could show that Weasley could be worth his father's presence. Weasley needs to be in his father good graces for him to approve of him. Also, he didn't want Weasley to be scared off again this had to work no matter what happened.

Draco had given a handwritten note to Weasley that morning, letting him know to meet him in another discreet place on the 5th floor in the castle so they could transport to their meeting. In the note, he scheduled Weasley to be there by sunset and wear dark clothes so both of them could be inconspicuous in the night.

"I'm here, Malfoy," Ron announced coldly as Draco's back was turned.

"It took you long enough," Draco snared and looked him up and down examining his clothes to make sure he was ready for the journey. Ron wore black trousers with a dark red jumper. It was acceptable.

"Now, Weasley, we are leaving by portkey, which is this red vase over here. Once you look behind you and see if the coast is clear, we are going to both touch the portkey at the same time and leave."

After checking that the coast was clear, Draco and Ron simultaneously touched the vase and were transported to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. That part of Hogsmeade was completely deserted with a bunch of abandoned shops and houses thoroughly creeped Ron out.

"Are you sure he wants us to meet him here?" Ron asked. "Are we even allowed to be here?"

"Shut up Weasley and just follow me," Draco said as he lifted up his dark cloak hood over his head and began the walk to an abandoned shack which was odd, compared to the other buildings, it was losing its paint chip by chip while the rest were just black in color. Draco opened the heavy wooden door and held it open for Ron to go in as well. Once the Gryffindor was in the room, he inspected the place to check for anything to pop out. Even though it was fairly dark in the room.

Draco rolled his eyes and cast a Lumos bright enough to shine on everything in the room. Everything to the chairs and the tables that were spread out all over the room to the back bar indicating that the shack used to be a pub, "There are no tricks here, Weasley just continue to follow me."

Ron whipped his head around to give Draco a well-deserved glare but Draco was none the wiser as he continued with his wand out to a back door. He went in leaving the door opened as an invite for Ron to continue in his footsteps. Ron was still uncomfortable with this whole idea working of with the Malfoys, but as he was already on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, he had no choice in following the blonde haired boy into this other room which was oddly descending downward as Ron watched Draco step down. To Ron, the whole plan was too good to be true in the end. Getting harry his well-deserved revenge did not call for Lucius Malfoy to join in but he was willing to do anything to make this revenge a reality.

Ron followed Draco downstairs, which was made out of the best black marble that he has ever seen in his life with gold trimmings and had a railing a rich copper. The staircase was lit by candlesticks that hung on the wall as they descended down to this hideout.

When Draco reaches the bottom, he noticed that his father had not arrived yet, so he could conduct his plan of making Weasley better presented to his father.

"Weasley! I want you to go wash your hands in the restroom over there," Draco instructed, pointing to a closed-door that sat at the other end of the room which was fairly small. Enough for it to be a narrow dining table for four which was half true since it had a glass table and wooden chairs sitting in the middle of the room with a small chandelier above it. "My father will be here any minute and he wants cleanliness over everything else!"

"What? Your father can't touch a blood traitor?" Ron snarked.

"Just go do it. You want this plan the work, don't you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and headed to the restroom as Draco started casting spells all around the room so that his wand was not the only thing lighting this place.

Once finished lighting the room Draco was startled when his father spoke about how well he was doing with the lighting up the room. Small talk really.

"Draco, you have really outdone yourself," Lucius started with a booming voice. Lucius stood at the bottom of the stairs with his cane in hand. He wore a black cloak that with his stature made Draco immobilized with his head down. "I can see every spider web that hangs in every corner."

Draco continued to bows his head, not saying anything as Lucius continues. "Is Weasley here?"

"Yes, Father, he is in the restroom," Draco answered. Lucius hit Draco on the shin with his cane in which had Draco starting to hunched over and hiss in pain. Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar, and he whispered into his face. "That was for your first fuck up for your first attempt in getting Weasley anything like that again this whole cane will whip your back!" Lucius quickly shoved his son out of the way as Draco stumbled a bit to stand up straight. Lucius changed his attitude to one of a very disappointed stern father to his son to the Weasley boy with a smirk on his face. Lucius had to keep up appearances so nothing of his real nature comes to light to anyone.

"Good boy," Lucius said as he wiped his finger across the glass table for any dust. Ron comes out of the restroom, and he and Lucius make eye contact.

"Weasley, I see that you have taken on the plan of avenging Potter. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but I want to know why this revenge plan includes you?"

"It is a bigger plan than you think. Didn't Draco explain this to you?"

"No, the first time we talked he belittled me, so I told him that I didn't want to work with him."

"What about the second time?" Lucius glanced over his shoulder to see the blond haired boy still bowing his head. Sensing his lookover, Draco flinched.

"I only agreed to join was because we would make an unbreakable vow on you to not berate me every chance you got; I want some respect in working with the both of you. If you don't then I won't do anything you want me to do with this plan," Ron gave a stern look as he cut the air with his hand.

"Sounds like a good deal, but I want to explain what this plan entails," Lucius gave a sly smile. In Lucius' mind, He thought of a way to sell the plan to the youngest Weasley boy and he knew how to do it. From how Draco described his and Potter's relationship before their friendship ended, Lucius knew how to get Weasley on board with the plan.

The older Malfoy invited the two fourteen-year-old boys to sit with him at the glass table.

"First of all, I should explain this plan will get Harry expelled."

"Expelled?" Ron asked. "That's mad; how are we going to get that to happen?"

"Yes, this plan seems a bit excessive but you did say that Potter is always in the spotlight for all the heroic things that he has done?" Lucius calmly explained.

"I haven't said that."

"Oh, I think it's my mistake; Draco's explains a lot to me. "

Ron glared at Draco as a blonde haired boy just glanced at him. "I guess that's true; he is always the heroic one that ends up in all the papers."

"Since all of the news coverage of Potter is positive, why don't we make him Public Enemy Number One?"

"That's not an easy thing to do; the Wizarding World sees him as a savior."

"That's where you come in Weasley. We want you to make Potter around Hogwarts more disliked by more people than yourself and Draco here?"

"By who exactly?"

"Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Professor Dumbledore are mainly the key people for this expulsion to happen."

"How about Professor Snape; he would be a good enough candidate?"

"I think it would be a good starting place," Draco chimed in still feeling the wrath of his father's glare. "He hates him already."

"Yes, good idea, why not push Professor Snape into hating him a little bit more?" Lucius agreed with a hint of animosity.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ron asked, confused.

"We know our plan needs to take some time, but if you are patient with us, it will fall through very swiftly."

"How much time do you think this will go on for?"

"A year and a half maybe even two."

"A year-and-a-half?! Why so long?!"

"Weasley, we know Professor McGonagall will treat him unconditionally well so to change her mind will take some time. Also, this goes for Professor Dumbledore but also included in our plan we need for you to befriend Potter again."

"What?!" Ron growled banging his fist onto the glass table; almost breaking it.

"Weasley, it takes you out of people of interest if our plan is discovered."

Ron rolled his eyes to the idea that the Malfoys would let him hide from this if shite hits the fan. "I don't believe you when you say that!"

"We know that we will not get caught with this plan because we always work in the shadows, so by you befriending Potter again, you will serve as the weakest link to the connection of us working together. To Potter and the whole Wizarding World. The betrayal won't be noticed by anyone. Also, we want to keep tabs with Potter through you we don't want him to think that he is alone in this and kill himself off. That's not part of our plan."

"I don't think he'll kill himself; he's too much of an egomaniac," Ron waived as he thought back and thought more about the proposition at hand and made a small nod in understanding.  _If Harry is alone for too long this may come true._ "B-But I still don't understand how are you going to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts?"

"My plan has an idea once we get there but everyone has to turn their backs to him first, mainly the staff," Lucius said.

"He is not really going to do anything outrageous like you Malfoy so how are we going to do this?"

"We have a series of mishaps as you would say to set up for Potter," Lucius explained, putting his hands together and laying his chin on top of them.

"So, if I join you I'll be setting Potter up for failures until he gets expelled?"

"No, not all the mishaps will be class related. We're looking into getting him caught breaking one of the school rules and some other things that are morally wrong as well."

"M-Morally wrong?"

"We are thinking on what degree we will put him in for the moral transgression we want him to commit now."

"The more horrible the better," Draco said. Lucius rolled his eyes for his son's precipitousness.

"We will have meetings throughout our time together with this plan to explain what happens next to get Harry in trouble again," Lucius said

Ron folded his arms and thought to himself, this could be the most ultimate revenge that he could ever think of but with Harry's likability, there's no way he could ever devise a plan to virtually get Harry out of his life. He could just imagine Professor Dumbledore kicking Harry out for all the trouble he'd caused and the life that he, Ronald Weasley, could live without him. No more playing sidekick to his hero! No more of his mother's favoritism towards him! No more of stories of the Harry Potter, a hero to The Wizarding World! If their plan goes right Harry Potter will be the most hated man of the Wizarding World, so no more savior! His name will be a bitter taste in people's mouths! But there were a few things that needed to be addressed before he made the unbreakable vow with the Malfoys.

"First of all, I want the respect that I should have with this plan. No berating no calling of me blood traitor or that I am poorer than you I want teamwork from both sides. Agreed?" Ron declared.

"If we are asking for promises we want you to work with us no matter what we asked of you. No 'no, I can't do it' for any reason."

Ron extended his right arm to officially accept their offer to join them. Lucius was the first to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Weasley, it will be a pleasure to work with you," Lucius grinned a callous grin. Lucius, Draco, and Ron all made a pact that day with two successful unbreakable vows spells cast between Lucius and Ron and Draco and Ron.

That day commemorated Ron's betrayal of his best friend Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you," Professor McGonagall said as the rest of her class packed up their books and parchment to leave. Some of the other students started to murmur in gossip as Harry signaled to Hermione with a nod to just wait outside. Once all the other students left out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, can I ask you about your flying skills?"

"Yes, Professor, but what about them?" Harry asked, confused to what she was alluding to.

"I say that you are the best flyer I have ever seen at Hogwarts since I have started teaching. I think since there isn't any Quidditch games this year. I think you should work on your speed."

"My speed, Professor?"

"Yes, go and practice your speed, it will help you in the future." Professor McGonagall said nonchalantly. Harry was aware of his skills on Nimbus 3000; he could do flips and tricks that would wow a whole stadium, but Professor McGonagall was telling him to work on his speed. What whatever she was trying to get him to understand, he didn't.

"Uh, thank you, Professor, I will do that..."

"Can you send in Ms. Granger?"

While having the conversation with McGonagall, Hermione was standing outside the door, waiting for Harry to come out. She was staring off in space just patiently waiting for him as a few other students passed her, minding their own business when a girl with jet black hair approached her.

"You're Hermione, right?" the girl said. Hermione found herself talking to Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw girl that Harry had a crush on.

"Uh, yes?" Hermione replied.

"I want to ask you what your relationship with Harry is?"

"Oh, we're just friends nothing more. Why have you been reading the daily prophet?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if it was true or not thank you," Cho smiled and waved to leave the bushy-haired girl alone before the door to transfiguration opened. ' _Why is everyone believing the Daily Prophet? Mrs. Weasley with her threats and now Cho Chang! Why don't they see that nothing is going on between us?'_

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall wants to talk with you too," Harry said.

Confused she went in as Harry switched places with her. As Harry stood outside and watched other students pass by. He saw a few of the first year Slytherins walked past with very big buttons that said: "Support Cedric Diggory" with his face underneath the words. then the button started to change with a flash to "Potter Stinks" with an unflattering picture of Harry rolling his eyes with his tongue out.

Harry gave a sigh ' _if everyone believed me now it wouldn't matter now. It would be impossible to win these people back now I'm virtually robbed Cedric Diggory of winning for Hogwarts. I wish Professor Dumbledore would look into this and not let me play in Triwizard Tournament.'_

In the meantime, Hermione and Professor McGonagall start of their conversation just says as Harry's was, confusing to the student but to the professor a small hint was given.

"Excuse me, Professor, you want me to show you how well I do the accio spell?" Hermione puzzled.

"Yes, child, I know you can do it, see how well you can do it," Professor McGonagall said, pulling out an apple and setting it on her teacher's desk. "Do it on this apple here make it come to your hand and take a few steps back to the fifth desk in the centre row."

Hermione did as she was told and took out her wand and got in position to start the spell. She made a frown like shape line in the air with her calling out the Accio Apple. The Apple flew across the room to Hermione's hand and she caught it with precision inturn Professor McGonagall applauded her on skill.

"Absolutely brilliant, Miss Granger! Now that I know you can do that I want you to take time out of your day to tutor Potter until he gets good at it."

"But why does he need to know the accio spell doesn't he need to do something for the tournament?"

"As one of the coordinators of the tournament I cannot disclose what will happen and what is needed for the first task but enough about that; ask me about the weather?" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Uh, how is the weather?"

"It's very cloudy today, very gloomy, but did you know witches and wizards can control the weather just by teaching 'the clouds' to do as such?"

"No, I did not Professor McGonagall. Uh, how would you go about teaching one?" Hermione asked feeling confused as she tried to keep up with the conversation.

"Just like every other wizard and witch has done before teach each other!" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and signaled her head two points at the door hoping Hermione would get it.

"Oh, I see Professor I'll do my best to teach the 'clouds'!" Hermione said finally understanding that Professor McGonagall meant by 'clouds' as in Harry. Teach Harry.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Don't tell the clouds that I'm doing this." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

As Harry and Hermione started the walk to their usual picnic spot away from glaring eyes and stuck up noses. Harry started to notice a lot more students with the buttons of 'Potter stinks' pass them and began to worry.

"Have you seen all the badges that people are wearing around school today Hermione?" He asked.

"No, I haven't noticed," Hermione replied. "Do the badges have a saying?"

"Support Cedric Diggory, then it changes to Potter stinks."

"Let's not worry about that for now, Harry, I know you don't have much support but the tournament will not require you having support or not. You need to focus on surviving the task."

"I guess you're right. From hearing from Professor Dumbledore's explanation of why the tournament was canceled first that should be motivation to focus on staying alive in it."

Hermione gave a faint smile to him as she tried to somewhat change the subject, "Harry, how are your skills with the Accio spell?"

"I am not as good at it as you are." Harry replied. "Why?"

"I think we should practice that spell just so you can be good at it," Hermione offered.

"Uh, okay, do you want to start now?"

"Yes, but once we're in the courtyard."

"So have you talk to Mrs. Weasley?"

"No, she won't talk to me, but I think I have some good news for you; Cho Chang asked for you."

Harry gained a curious look, "Brilliant, what she say?"

"She was asking if I was dating you. and I told her I wasn't."

"So, she's still my side she doesn't believe that I put my name into the goblet!" Harry gleamed.

"Well, I didn't say that, but she did want to know if we were dating or not so that's a positive."

Harry felt very content in that moment; three people were on his side and believe him when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet. Hermione watched him smile to himself and was starting to muster up the courage to admit to liking the idea of seeing him smile.

Once settled into their lunch, Hermione picked up an apple and told Harry to go to the nearest tree and try to practice a spell. Good for them the nearest tree was several yards away, so this was good practice for Harry to start on. Hermione signaled with her other hand for Harry to start. Harry took a deep breath and started his stance with his wand at the ready.

"Accio Apple!" Harry called as he waves his wand in a frown shape. It barely wobbled in Hermione's hand, and Hermione shook her head to Harry, saying to him that he should try to call the spell again. This time the apple flew through the air and Harry catches it. Hermione applauds him as Harry runs back to Hermione giving her apple back.

"Let's try that one more time for Old Times Sake," Hermione said.

Harry ran back to the tree with a bit of a boost of confidence. He tried again but this time the spell cast the Apple to fling out of Hermione's hand backwards to the stone wall of the castle and smashed it into mush. Hermione turns back to Harry with her jaw dropped.

"Sorry!" Harry called. ' _Professor McGonagall was right; he does need practice…'_ Hermione thought.


	4. The First Task

**_Chapter 4: The First Task_ **

Harry determinedly raised his wand into position. Today was the morning of the first task. So far Harry had been practicing nonstop to make his spell perfection. Hermione was having to do this final test run before going the first task.

A couple of nights ago, Harry was shown by Hagrid that the first task involved fire breathing dragons. Harry was intimidated by the idea of facing dragons, he didn't know how he was going to defeat them and come out alive. Once Harry explained this to Hermione, she maximized her time with Harry for him to master the spell.

Harry exhaled, "Accio picnic basket!" The said basket answered the call from Hermione's palm zooming into Harry's freed hand.

Hermione applauded, "That was your best yet!"

"Thank you, Hermione!" He called to her. "Couldn't do it without you!"

"You're welcome!" Hermione said and ran over to hug him. "I am worried about you about I am also confident that this will help immensely."

Harry smiled for her added confidence for his already low confidence. The happy moment shared between two good friends was being watched through glaring eyes from the Gryffindor tower. Ron preparing to leave with Seamus and Dean to the stadium where the first task would be when he saw that sickening moment. 'I can't wait until you're expelled' Ron gave a silent sigh as he massaged his right hand.

_A few days ago…_

_It had been a few days since the first meeting with Lucius and Draco, Ron wondered why they were called him back for a practice meeting. He knew that he probably needed to practice in doing something discreetly, but when he got to The Hideout he was surprised the only meet Lucius there. There was no Draco anywhere in sight._

_"Now, Weasley I want you to practice your self-control with us," Lucius said, getting up from dining chair table, which had not moved from the previous meeting._

_"Self-control?" Ron cried. "Why do I need to practice my self-control? Why not something to practice my sneakiness around Harry?"_

_"We don't want our plan to be blown at all, so you have to master your self-control if you don't want to seem suspicious," Ron rolled his eyes; he knew that Lucius and Draco had doubts about him but this was a bit much._

_"If you fight with Potter at any time when our plan is in motion, our vow will be broken, do you understand?" Lucius scowled._

_"It's okay, Mr. Malfoy!" a very familiar voice from behind said with the utmost arrogance. "Ronald here never really understood why I'm the best, and he'll always be second best!"_

_Ron flashed around to see Harry Potter with his arms folded, sneering at the redhead standing at the entrance steps of the hideout._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron growled with so much venom in his words that you could feel it throughout the skin._

_"What you mean what the hell am I doing here? Shouldn't I be asking you that? You come here alone to talk with Draco Malfoy's father of all people?"_

_"How dis you find this place?" Ron asked._

_"Does it matter? You're too stupid to figure that I was following you the whole time!" As Ron rolled his eyes, he gathered his fingers into a fist; Lucius just sat and watched Ron's actions. Ron 's stupidly made actions. "Ronald, we can't have you running around talking with the Malfoys. Just face it, I am the better one out of the both of us. I am the boy who lived, after all." Harry held his nose high, obviously feeling smug and pleased with himself but his words were what made Ron crack. A crack that could only be described as fire flaming throughout Ron's body, and it made him feel more angry and powerful in his belief that what he was doing was right. The rage inside him was built over the last several years of his life constituting in everything that he was about to do. Ron tackled Harry when he heard those words. If Harry was going to be that daring and gloat and belittle him like that then Harry deserved a fist to the face._

_Lucius sighed at the sight before him; there was an embarrassment of the amount of work to be done with the youngest Weasley boy. He took out his wand off the table and lifted the redhead boy off the raven-haired boy. He magically tied Ron's hands to his back and let the raven-haired boy stand up to reveal the redhead's mistake._

_The raven-haired boy took off a seam at the bottom of his neck to reveal that it had been Draco the whole time in a magical mask that resembled Harry perfectly._

_"Wait, what about the vow? You promised me not to talk down to me!" Ron said once he realized it was Draco started to thrash a bit with not much success._

_"Weasley, this was a test," Lucius sighed. "It was the only way around the vow. We will continue not to berate you, but in these tests, we must do it for your self-control."_

_Ron sneered as Lucius glared down into his blue eyes, "Weasley, I want you to do a technique to keep your anger in check. I call it 'Rubbing your souls.' In this technique I want you to rub the palm of your hands with your fingers of your other hand to give you a sense of self-control." Even though Ron didn't see Lucius' wand in hand, he felt his hand released._

_Lucius continued with his lecture, "Close your eyes and imagine that Harry is still here and still berating you but once you get in too deep, I want you to do my technique and see how well it works for you."_

_Ron did as he was told and imagined Harry continued in his tirade of boasting and belittling him, and it didn't take long either. After a few seconds into his overthinking, Ron was grinding his teeth. Draco thought fast and put Ron's hands together, and Ron obliged by practicing the technique. Lucius glared at his son's actions as Draco knew that he would, so he avoided eye contact. Draco knew that his father would be the first one to break and force Ron into doing something that would jeopardize the alliance with Weasley and the Malfoys._

* * *

Since then Ron has been massaging his palms it has worked wonders on his self-control. Every time he saw Harry and Hermione together, he would do the technique. Every time Rita Skeeter tried her best to get Harry's attention for the Daily Prophet and Harry obliging her, he would do the technique. The technique helped in not punching Harry in the face and to remember the plan.

* * *

On the other hand an hour before the first task, Harry was a bit more confident in his spell casting, believing he could do no wrong. The only mystery to him was what Professor McGonagall was suggesting when she asked of him to practice more on his speed on his broomstick; he did the very thing that she asked but she wanted him to do was getting across with him what she wanted him to do with that skill. As he walked down a corridor in Hogwarts Castle still seeing students with buttons with Cedric's face on it, he bumped into the said Hufflepuff champion.

"Hey, Harry, are you ready for the first task?" Cedric smiled.

"I'm a little bit more confident than when my name was first called," Harry replied.

"Good... just to let you know," Cedric said feeling sad that he was ever called in the first place. "That I believe is unfair that you have to participate in the games when you clearly don't want to," Cedric said. "I do think we both have luck on our sides. If one of us doesn't win the championship, the other will after all!" Cedric held his hand to shake Harry's. Harry obliged. "I just wish that we knew what the first task was about..."

"Cedric, I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but..." Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching them and then whispered to Cedric, "Something to do with dragons, and that's all I know."

"Dragons, you say?"Cedric intrigued. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Harry!"

As Harry and Cedric went their Separate Ways Harry finally understood what Professor McGonagall was alluding to a few days back. His flying skills should help him out of the Dragon pit and realizing and picturing the dragons fire breathing. All he has to do is to enact the Accio spell call his broom from his room and it was written down to him. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

An hour later Ron, Seamus, and Dean found a seat together for the first task. As Seamus and Dean finalized their bets on who would win this task, Ron search the arena for the other half of his former friends, Hermione. He already knew she was trying to find Harry once more. While Harry was in the tent she was sitting in her seat looking at the tent anxiously. It was disgusting how her loyalty was to him when, in Ron's mind, Hermione's friendship with Harry was all formality.

"Hello, I'm Luna," a blonde Ravenclaw girl who was looking for a seat started. "Were you friends with a brunette girl that's in your house?"

"Hermione?" Ron replied. _Why is this girl asking for Hermione? Are they making a pact against Harry?_ "I haven't talked to her since she took sides with Harry."

"Oh, sorry to have bothered you," Luna disappointed and continued to look for a seat in the other direction as Ron shugged to what her deal was.

At the same time that this was happening Harry and the champions randomly pick which order they were going to go and Harry was the last to go.

Harry sighed nervously to all the pressure of how he would do out there. Maybe the Accio spell he'd been practicing for the past few days wouldn't work. And how stupid could he be to not realize that he could call his broom for the Accio spell? Even though he had all these worries about the first task and his spell casting, he was going to show that his Gryffindor bravery was going to get him through this.

As he was walking around the tent, he heard Hermione calling out his name from outside the tent. "Harry, Harry, are you there?"

Harry found the opening where Hermione's voice was clear and near to him physically. "I'm here, Hermione."

"I want to wish you luck out there," Hermione said. "I-I'm just worried about you. You are my first best friend, and don't want to see you lose this."

Harry knew what she was alluding to the fact that he could die during this task. Another thing that he pushed into the back of his mind. "I think I'll be okay, Hermione."

Hermione whimpered out a small sob, knowing the stakes were too high for his statement to be totally true; she pulled back the tent sheets and pulled him into an embrace for only for a picture to be taken.

"Aww! How cute!" Rita Skeeter squealed as she took another photo of the two. The young Gryffindor students gave a disdainful look to the intrusive woman, but she paid no attention to this; in her mind, the looks that the two were giving her were more of an annoyance that they were caught in the act than of her being there. "Young love is such a beautiful thing. I wish for you two to show more. Our readers are eating that up your love-"

"I think that is enough photos of the champions, don't you agree, Miss Skeeter?" A familiar grandfatherly voice came from behind them. Harry and Hermione look over their shoulders to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall coming into the tent where Hermione had entered from.

"I guess so; I have all that I need, anyway. You two make a good couple," Rita Skeeter gave the last gush and left the tent.

"I think you should go ahead and find your seat, Miss Grainger," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione gave one last 'good luck' to a friend and left as well to the stands to cheer on her best friend. She found Luna on the stands toward the back and joined her in cheering on Harry. Hermione did not notice that her ex redheaded friend was glancing over to her and the Ravenclaw sitting together as they casually talked to one another.

Ron made up his mind not to give Hermione as much attention as she needed. Her plans were not apart of his plans. If Hermione wanted to use Harry, she could go right ahead but that didn't interfere with Ron's plans.

As the first task started, Hermione and Luna gritted their teeth as they watched the first three champions accomplish their task at hand. Viktor Krum distracted the Dragon and then stole away her egg. As Victor was going out of the pit, he kept on glancing over to Hermione. Luna noticed, but Hermione wasn't one hundred percent sure.

As for Fleur Delacour, she cast a sleeping spell on to the dragon, which put the fire breathing animal into a deep sleep and after that, she's safely got the egg without injury. As for Cedric, he was a little bit less fortunate in his way of getting the egg; his dragon started breathing fire at him, which burned his shoulder in the process of him casting a barrier spell to cover him. In his fight, he finally found a way to get the dragon away from the egg by having the Dragon follow him with this barrier covering him as he circled around the dragon pit to the egg, and once he had it in his hands, he made a disappearing charm to cover himself out of the arena.

Then it was Harry's turn…

Harry gulped as he entered the dragon pit; he was overwhelmed by the size of the dragon even though he'd already seen the Magical Animal a few days ago. Maybe it was the dragon pit that made his perspective a lot more intimidating for the fourteen-year-old. Harry breathed in, letting go of all the access worrying that he had in the tent. He had to get through this; he knew what to do. All he had to do was to cast the Accio Spell correctly to call his broomstick to get him out of the dragon pit.

Harry didn't inspect the Dragon to be as agitated as he thought it would be. Once he let go of his worries the dragon started spitting out fireballs at him. Barely missing him as he jumped out of the way just in time, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it in motion for the Accio spell. Just as he was about to conjure the spell one of the Fireballs is thrown toward Harry's arm. In which Harry ducks his hand out of the way just in time. ' _I should do this fast if this dragon keeps this up._ ' Harry thought on his toes. He raised up his arm again and quickly as he could before the dragon could spit out another Fireball at him cast the Accio spell with no hesitation. He was going to get out of this dragon pit unscathed. On the first try, he had done it perfectly, his Nimbus 2001 broomstick flew from the Gryffindor Tower down to the dragon pit where he instantly caught it and took off with high speeds.

The Hogwarts students that were watching on from the stands were flabbergasted at his actions and instantly cheered Harry on once he got on his broomstick and flew high enough over the dragon so he couldn't be touched by the animal's teeth. Since he was over high enough over, the Dragon he could see the golden egg unprotected below. He counted his luck and dived right back into the dragon pit and scooped up the golden egg. With the egg tucked under his arm, he zoomed high enough above dragon pit so he could again untouchable to the wrath of the Dragon.

The crowd was going wild for Harry, well everyone but Ron, who was keeping his appearance up in clapping with the crowd, but in between claps, he was rubbing his palm trying to keep his self-control down. This reaction was better than Harry or Ron could ever originally expected. The crowd is going wild lawn get there flabbergasted. After successfully completing the first task, Harry landed on the ground to astonishing applause.

Going back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was hoisted up by Fred and George as the rest of the Gryffindors cheered, "Harry! Harry! Harry!" Fred yelled over the crowd for Harry to open it to see what's inside this glorious egg. Harry did not want to keep his audience or his curiosity, he eagerly opens the egg which astonishedly burst into a loud yelp sound which all of the students of the Gryffindor House groaned and moaned. Once he closed the egg, he went to Hermione, who hugged him; delighted he was still alive and was able to cast the Accio spell so well.

"H-Harry, I want to say that I am sorry for acting like that to you," Ron said catching the attention of the both of them out of their delusional celebration in Ron's mind. "I didn't know that would be dragons in this tournament."

"Thanks, Ron this means a lot to me," Harry smiled, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "I think you should apologize to Hermione as well."

Harry stepped aside to let Ron and Hermione's space be known to each other. Ron looked at the bushy-haired girl that's stood before him and put his hands behind his back; constantly massaging them.

* * *

_A few days before…_

_"Should I be nice to Hermione as well?" Ron asked even though in his mind he could care less what Hermione thought of him. She was just in the way to the plan in general. Harry was going to get expelled, not her in which made Ron a little bit proud of himself without Harry Hermione wouldn't get what she wants. in that she wouldn't be able to gain a status within the Wizarding World. She will most likely ultimately be back to her ways of being a bossy bookworm like she always had._

_"I say that the mudblood is not needed, besides she's a nuisance anyway," Draco said._

_"No, wait now," Lucius said, raising a finger. " If Potter is friends with her we should go by his example and continue the friendship between you three. Even though we would like to get rid of mudblood as soon as possible but as I'm thinking now it will mess up our plan to get Harry hated by everyone."_

_"Does that mudblood have any stance in getting Harry out of Hogwarts?" Draco said._

_"Yeah, Hermione is just_ as _important as you think she is!" Ron exclaimed._

_"Listen, boys, I am going to explain this once; only once the mudblood stays. If we get rid of her too soon, our plan won't work," Lucius explained. "We want everyone to hate him mostly the ones that are close to him. First, the professors so he can easily be kicked out. Secondly his friends mostly the mudblood we got to get him out of her good graces for this plan to work out nicely."_

_Draco gasped in realization to what he meant and keeping the mudblood in Harry's life, "Oh I see she's part of the girls in the final plan."_

_"Yes, boy, she's essential to the final plan now."_

_"Will I be getting to know what this final plan is anytime soon?" Ron asked._

_"No, not yet, everything has to fall into place; if you don't do something right, the plan will fall apart."_

_"So, what do I do in the meantime? I hate Hermione, already."_

_"Continue with your self-control practices, and once you are back again friends with Potter, I want you to befriend the mudblood as well."_

_"Why? She pisses me off more than Harry slightly!"_

_Lucius grinned at the sentiment, maybe a few more steps, and Ron can hate her a lot more. He was already used to him and Draco calling her a mudblood, so it would be only a matter of time, "Persuade her and also just remember our main goal; get Harry expelled and everything will be better; better for all our lives..."_

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Ron gained a fake smile as he looked to the bushy-haired girl in front of him, and knew what to do next. "Hermione, I am so sorry for assuming the worst of you. We're all friends here let's forgive and forget," Ron said sticking out his hand for her to shake for a truce.

Hermione glared but she was going to do this for Harry's sake but it would be on her terms only, "We're okay for now, but you're going to have to work for my trust again." Hermione shook his hand.

Once everything was fine between Hermione, Harry, and Ron, Ron took a step back and watched Harry and Hermione talk amongst themselves, as he grinding his teeth together as he fiercely rubbed and rubbed and rubbed the palm of his hand...


	5. The First Strike

**_Chapter 5: The First Strike_ **

_To the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang I would like to present to all of you the Yule Ball. This is a dance for welcoming our guest students and champions in celebrating together the Triwizard Tournament. The dance will be held on Christmas Day, and 4th-year students and up are allowed to go. 3rd-year students can only be asked by an older year student. This is a time for relaxing for our champions, but not too much fun…_

Professor McGonagall echoed throughout the minds of the student body. Some students were ecstatic about the Yule Ball itself what they would wear and especially who they were going with. Ron, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with this ball because the champions of the Triwizard Tournament will be on full display.  _The Yule Ball proudly presents the champions of Triwizard Tournament the outstanding Viktor Krum, the marvelous Fleur Delacour, the wonderful Cedric Diggory and the incomparable boy who lived Harry Potter, Ugh!_  Just the thought of that made Ron want to puke.

However, Harry was thinking up of a way to ask Cho Chang to go with him to the Yule Ball. Several people have already asked their dates out to the Yule Ball in huge displays of affection, and he knew for sure that he wouldn't make it big. He didn't want everyone to stop what they're doing and notice them; he would make it private. Why? For one, he was nervous if she said no, that would be a big embarrassment to him. If she said yes, he would be overjoyed, but he knew the students of Hogwarts would not let him live that down. This was his first crush if he was going to mess it up he rather do it in a way that doesn't cause a distraction.

Then there was Hermione who was up to this point had the Yule Ball in the back of her mind. She didn't care too much about it at all. She saw the other girls in her dorm like Lavender squeal with the excitement of who was the best candidate to take her and Ginny was dreaming for the hopeful wish that Harry would ask. Hermione was more focused on the school work which garners in the past week's and trying to help Harry out with the second task than the Yule Ball. The things were too important to have her mind there.

It was about two weeks after the first task when Harry got back into everyone's good graces. Well most of them, some still didn't believe him, mainly the whole of Slytherin. Even Mrs. Weasley apologize for her actions of sending Hermione a howler. She said it was uncalled for her to assume that Harry and Hermione were dating before she even asked if any of the stories were true. Harry and Hermione forgave her for her transgression, but the student body of Hogwarts was it going to take some work and changing their minds.

The trio was in the library finishing Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration homework when Hermione's eye caught with Viktor Krum's. He had been watching her from behind the closest bookshelf from where they sat. The last several days, Hermione had noticed him in places just watching her. Hermione always knew Victor had a group of girls that followed him around almost everywhere also and probably were not too far. Hermione thought about the group and wondered if they were jealous of her getting all the attention from Viktor Krum instead of them but good for them she actually wishes that he would follow someone else. It was getting too uncomfortable the way he was following her. Especially in her favorite place in all of Hogwarts: the library. What did he want was a mystery to her?

As Harry talked to Ron, Hermione made it known to Victor that she knew he was watching her. She grabbed a book to take back to the bookshelf off the table where they sat where she and her friends were doing homework on and headed over.

Hermione's head held high and with an almost angry look on her face she turns the corner when Hermione gets rammed into another person who she thought would be Victor but this person was a lot shorter and also female. After saying they're sorry to one another Hermione realized that she ran into was Cho Chang, who had a sense of urgency to her.

"Hermione, right?" Cho asked with a nervous smile.

"Uh, yeah hi?" Hermione said, losing her angered demeanor.

"You're just the person I wanted to speak to. Now I know you have answered this before but I just want to know is there anything going on with you and Harry?"

Hermione sighed what made people think she and Harry were a couple so much. It was getting exhausting having to explain, "No we're not together; we're just good friends." Hermione tried to her best abilities to reassure Cho by giving her a brave and confident smile.

"It's just that you two are always together and the way you to talk to each other makes me doubt Hermion-"

"H-Hermy-own?" A thick Bulgarian male voice said, which caught the two younger girls by surprise. Cho didn't notice him until now, and Hermione was too focused on the present situation she forgot why she left her studies in the first place. "I am sorry to break conversation but if you not going with anyone else to the Yule Ball would you want to go with me?" Victor asked carefully so he won't mess up in his broken English.

Hermione thought for a minute and realize that going with Victor would put to rest this ongoing rumor about her and Harry and also put to rest Cho's worried feelings about the two of them. This would be the perfect time to reassure her.

"I would love to!" Hermione smiled and Victor's face lit up with delight.

"Oh, thank you Hermy-own, I promise you will have a good time," Victor promised and walked away with a big smile on his face.

"Cho, you now have my blessing to ask Harry out to the Yule Ball," Hermione said.

"Thank You, Hermione, you don't know how much this means to me!"

This may seem in vain but to Hermione, she was going to treat this outing with Viktor Krum like her homework and her studies: to the best of her abilities. Even though she was never intending to go at all, she was going to have a good time. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

A couple of days later Harry hasn't asked Cho out to the Yule Ball yet and he was getting a little desperate on his way of asking her. He turns to his Godfather Sirius. As his only father figure in his life, he thought his advice would help him not be nervous in the way he would ask her. He went to the owlery with a letter for Hedwig to send off as he was leaving he ran into his one and only crush.

He knew that he wasn't ready for this encounter, but waiting for Sirius's advice was not going to happen. This might be his only chance in asking her to the Yule Ball. He would have to wing this to the best of his abilities.

"Uh, Hi Cho," Harry nervous.

"Hi, Harry," Cho smiled.

"Uh, I was hoping to meet with you soon." Harry tried to smile without seeming nervous in his actions.

"Really well I'm here now."

Harry exhaled to get rid of his excess anxiousness before he spoke again, "I want to ask you something… If you weren't going with anyone to the uh, Yule Ball I was wondering if you would, uh, go with me." Harry smiled in anticipation of her answer. Was he too late? Was she not interested? These questions spun throughout his mind; he had to give another exhale and say bravely to himself that he had gone this far just wait for the inevitable.

The Ravenclaw girl's smile turned upside down as she was finding the words to say. Harry's heart sank to the floor. Since the meeting with Hermione a few days earlier, Cho's original plans changed a bit. "I am so sorry Harry but I was tending to go with you but something changed."

"Change like what?"

"Someone has already asked me," Cho admitted.

"W-Who?" Harry said dreading the answer.

"Cedric…"

* * *

Later that day while Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry could only feel a great sadness in his body. He knew he was waiting too long to ask her so this would be the fate but he couldn't get over the fact and keep beating himself up for it. He had already told Ron about Cho turning him down for the Yule Ball. In which made Ron on the inside satisfied, but to keep up his act and he looked sad for his friend. When all Harry wanted to do at that moment was to sink into the floor and never to be seen again, Ron was celebrating a bit in his mind. That's a satisfying feeling of knowing that something was wrong with Harry's life, even if it was small, it gave him a boost of enjoyment within. That's all he has to do is keep Hermione from comforting him; the last thing he wanted was Harry to be coddled.

"I say Hermione since you are always in the library, I don't see anyone going with you to Yule Ball anytime soon." Ron started trying to hold her attention and not focus on Harry and inadvertently luring Harry in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is it about me being in the library all the time guarantee me not to have a date to the Yule Ball?"

"Me and Harry probably have chances with some girls but you are not on anyone's list."

Harry stayed silent to listen to what she had to say and maybe weighing his options.

"Ron, there has to be someone that would ask me. Why do you doubt me?"

Harry felt as though was being kicked in the stomach by that comment and just for a slight moment he was thinking about asking her. As a friend, nothing more. But it hurt more to know that he was foolish to think that she wouldn't already have a date.

"I didn't know Hermione! You always hang out with us you're like one of the guys hell you're practically a boy already."

"Practically a boy already!" Hermione snarled. "I don't care what you think Ronald. I  _have_  a date."

"Who was it, Ginny? You always hanging out with her?" Ron provoked with a clownish smile on his face.

"Only a few times from your perspective as we are coming out of Ancient Ruins."

"Oh..?" Ron said questioningly testing her patience.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione was livid with Ron's insinuation of her not being able to get a date and have to resort to asking a girl. "I have a date and you'll never meet him until the day of the Yule Ball and if you don't mind I am going to leave to the aforementioned library that you always despise." Hermione got up to leave.

"Oh, I just thought you would ask her because no one would ask you. Or is it another reason why?"

Hermione's nose flared but not wanting to cause a scene she lowers her voice, "And what if it was that, Ginny would have punched you in the face for the judgment!"

"So you're admitting it!"

"Ron, I have a date and it's a boy. Why don't you worry about finding a date yourself?"

With that Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron was pleased with his results as Harry continued to wallow in his disappointment.

Sometime later that day Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in their Potions class make a Draught of Peace. Business as usual for Harry and Hermione but for Ron on the other hand…

* * *

" _So, what do you want me to do?" Ron asked. "What is our first strike against Harry?"_

" _Potion would be the right start," Draco said._

" _Yes, you did mention that Professor Snape does not care too much about Potter," Lucius said with intrigue. "Weasley, what is the fourth-year class learning right at this moment?"_

" _We have been studying the Draught of peace for the past few weeks I think we are making the potion next week," Ron replied._

" _The Draught of Peace is a perfect potion for a strike," Lucius said, caressing his chin with his pointer finger and thumb._

" _Why?"_

" _In Draught of Peace has powdered moonstone in it which is fine on its own but if we can change this moonstone to moonseed which is more radioactive, it will explode on contact. I did this back in my potions class back in my 5th Year. The student that got hurt went to the infirmary for months and inconsequentially blamed for the accident."_

" _So we're going to hurt him?"_

" _No, not exactly Weasley," Lucius gained a grin. "We will have you get hurt."_

_This news startled Ron the plan didn't really say that he would get hurt. He was rightfully getting nervous to the severity of this idea of hurting himself._

" _Why do I have to get hurt in this?"_

" _Just like my prank in my 5th year, we do not want a paper trail that leads to you to us. If Potter gets hurt, it will only be him to blame, but if you get hurt and Potter doesn't, it'll be a different story. Potter will feel disheartened to find that by his hand he hurt his friend."_

" _Am I going to be in a lot of pain?"_

" _Oh, it is just for a few hours."_

" _Hours! So, am I going to be bleeding out?!"_

" _No, that will not happen. I haven't tried it, but all I know is that you will be in a lot of pain. Don't worry Madam Pomfrey will handle you until Draco comes in with the healing potion."_

_Ron scoffed to how they could just write off his future pain like that, but he got to thinking about a key point they had been forgetting up to this point, "What about my family? They will hear about this."_

" _All the more to blame Potter for the transgression and lose trust with your family."_

" _You are right, but it will be hard to change their minds like Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall's."_

" _Well, chip away at their trust for him, but in the meantime we want you to do this for the first strike..."_

* * *

Ron and Harry were partners for the potions project and things were going according to plan. Harry would be the one getting the supplies from the cabinet as Ron started the cauldron. Ron told Harry to get the first batch of supplies, which he made sure included the bottle of the moonstone. Sparks and flutter jumped all around Ron's body to the fact this plan was going so well, but he was sure not to show any unique emotion toward anyone in the room while Harry concentrated on not messing the ingredients.

Harry came back with the smaller ingredients like the powdered unicorn horn, the powdered porcupine quills, and the aforementioned powdered moonstone. Professor Snape was keeping a close eye on Harry as he went back to the cabinet get the last ingredient: a bottle of Hellebore Syrup.

Hermione was across the room busy with her own potion to even glance at Ron nor Harry. It was too good to be true; the perfect chance and moment.

Ron carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out the powdered moonseed and quietly switched it out for the moonstone with anyone notices it. Perfect!

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Harry asked.

"It says that we are supposed to pour half the bottle of Hellebore Syrup into The Cauldron," Ron instructed. "Here I'll stir as you pour."

Harry and Ron switch places all the while Professor Snape was keeping a close eye on them. Just like in Ron's favorite game chess, all the pawns were in place for a great defeat. If this defeat would cause Ron's defeat, he was sure that he would dust off from this load transgression and beat Harry to the ground.

Harry blended the contents of the bottle by swaying it. He took the cork off the top and slowly poured the syrup into the cauldron. Professor Snape watched over his shoulder as he helped a nearby Slytherin student with their potion.

"In the second ingredient that goes into the potion is the powdered porcupine quills it says to put two cups in," Ron said. Harry dug out the first and second two cups of the ingredients in the cauldron with perfect ease, but there was the last ingredient to attend to.

"It says to put in three tablespoons into the potion," Ron said.

Harry did so with more ease this time with the potion turning into an ugly tan color. The original end product of the Draught of Peace potion had a color of light silver with the same color vapors. It was quite beautiful to say the least. It was a sleeping potion after all. But that was a far cry of what Harry and Ron's potion looked.

The potion did nothing out of the ordinary as it sat there stationary, but this was to be expected. Professor Snape was no longer watching them, but he saw Harry put in the final ingredient so the blame would be all on him. Ron began to stir the potion in the cauldron. He carefully watched the potion change color from the ugly light tan color to a silver color. So this is what made the kid that Lucius played a prank on fall for it.

Harry was reading the potions textbook to double-check when a flash of light and a loud boom caught him off guard. In his subconscious, he hoped that it was someone else's potion that went awry. He looked over to his potion's partner and found him on the ground holding his chest in agony and screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

_AAAAAAHHHHH!_

Professor Snape came over in a flash to the accident and snarled, "What happened here, Potter?!"

Harry didn't know what to do or what was happening let alone what to say to Snape. What did they do wrong? Is Ron going to be okay? What the hell is happening?

Professor Snape quickly called two elves who quickly poofed into the room with a stretcher. Once the elves got Ron onto the stretcher, Professor Snape told them he would be there in a minute. Ron was just screaming in pain as they poofed out the room.

Harry didn't know what to do, but all he wanted to do was just follow his friend to see if he was okay but Professor Snape wanted answers.

"Potter, what did you put in the potion?!" Harry snapped back to reality, "I don't know I got everything that was in the potion's book and put in the amount as Ron read them to me."

Professor Snape quickly went over to the cauldron to see what went wrong. Inside the cauldron, the unknown potion was bubbling as if it was boiling hot even though the flumes indicated that it was freezing cold. Professor Snape knew right away what caused the explosion even without knowing what happened to the kid back in his last year at Hogwarts.

"Potter, what did you put in the potion?!

Harry snapped back to reality. "I don't know. I got everything was on the ingredients list and put in the amount as Ron read them to me."

Professor Snape quickly went over to the cauldron to see what went wrong. He found all the usual ingredients inside but one the aforementioned ingredient. The noticeability of the ingredient would have been hard to spot with a potions teacher that couldn't tell a unicorn tail from a Flying Phoenix but Professor Snape was well-seasoned in the craft. "Potter, did you put in the moonshine power?"

"Yes!" Harry said.

"He did I saw him!" Hermione spoke up in his defends.

"Ms. Granger, look over your notes again because what Mr. Potter here has made today would NEVER explode. The ingredient that he used was moonseed power a very toxic ingredient. Mr. Potter, I hope you understand Mr. Weasley will be in a lot of pain because of you."

"But-!"

"I'm going to report this to Professor Dumbledore and inform the other Weasleys about this. As for you, Mr. Potter, you will report to detention tonight with me for the next three months do I make myself clear!" Professor Snape spat.

"Wha-?!" Harry started but knew this wasn't a battle that he could possibly win in the end. Ron was in the hospital wing because of him worse than that he was in screaming pain because of him. There was no point in proving that he did all the right steps for the potion. There was a point of no return and it was passed a long time ago so Harry had to oblige the punishment without question.

* * *

By the time dinner had started Fred, George, and Ginny had made their way to the hospital wing to see how Ron was doing. Ron's injury, which was a burn scar, was across his upper chest and forearm. When they visited his screams in anguish were subdued because of the pain relief potion that Madame Pomfrey give him. He was put into a cast since the skin in the injury was very sensitive. For Ron, he couldn't wait until Draco gets to the hospital wing with the potion that cures him. Even though the pain was not as prevalent as it was when the accident initially happen but at this point, the pain was throbbing.

"I'm happy that you are going to make a full recovery, but can you tell us more about this potion that Harry mess up?" Fred was interested in what this potion contained.

Ron rolled his eyes to his brother and smiled. "Blimey, I don't know, Fred. I got hurt and that all I know."

"I know, but this might be the ingredient for a new potion that George and I are brewing," Fred continued.

"Mum, says that she will be here tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Don't tell what we are going to Mum, okay?" George said. "She won't like what we are doing."

 _As long as you don't find out how this 'accident' came to be, we are even._  "I'm not saying anything," Ron said.

"Not like that, we have an oath remember," Fred said. "And this goes for you too, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes and the two youngest Weasley raised a hand. Fred started reciting the oath. "I will never sell out my brother, even if there is an incentive. He is a good, trustworthy, and noble brother that doesn't deserve it." Ginny and Ron echoed the oath.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were outside the door of the hospital wing. Harry still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he would cause an accident to happen. Hermione was worried about how Harry was taking this.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked.

"I just don't understand how the accident happened," he replied.

"Not that, Harry, Ron is hurt in there because of an accident that you caused."

"Yes…" Harry paused. "I mean I'm worried for him, I just- -I don't know."

"It sounds like you are confused."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well, the accident didn't immobilize him but just be careful next time."

"I guess just don't know what to do. Ron just came friends with us again. I hate for him to leave again because of me." Harry sighed, lowering his head.

Hermione looked him in his eyes just as she was about to subconsciously raise a hand to his chin when the door to the hospital wing flew open. While Ginny went in the opposite way, Fred and George caught the two fourth years together but dismissed the current situation because he finally found the person that knew what the main ingredient of the potion was.

"Oi, Harry!" Fred and George ran over as Hermione took a side step to Harry's side.

"Hi Fred, George, look I am really sorry about Ron," Harry apologized.

"Oh, he's fine," George waved.

"Madame Pomfrey fixed him up good in there, but what we want to know is what was it that made that potion explode?" Fred asked.

"I didn't know what I did wrong I thought I pick up-" Harry started, but Hermione's hand abruptly cut him off in a hasty attempt to cover his mouth. She knew what they were after, "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them that. You do have three months of detention with Snape because of the ingredient." Hermione said for Harry.

"Three months?!" Fred said.

"With Professor Snape?!" George said.

"We're sorry, Harry, that accident must have been big for Professor Snape to have detention like that."

The twins said their byes to the two and let them go into the hospital wing. Ron smiled a fake smile all the while his injured hand rubbed the back of the other once they came in.

"Sorry about putting you into this cast, Ron," Harry said.

Sorry is only helpful if you say the magic words that I want to hear. "Madame Pomfrey said that I will be okay for now," Ron said watching Harry closely. He could see that Harry was on edge.

"How's the pain?"

"It's throbbing but I think I'll be okay, but Madame Pomfrey said that the scaring would take some time to heal."

Harry winced at this telling. It was already bad enough that the accident even happened by his hand, now he has to face the fact that he will not only get detention with Professor Snape he will see the scar that he made to his best friend.

Ron like this the nervousness, the whole idea of Harry being the victim was soothing to his soul. Continuing a front would be easy if plans well, "Did Professor Snape gives a lot of homework after I left?"

"Yes, he did and I have to go and start on it in the library I hope you get better Ron," Hermione said getting up to give a goodbye hug to run and leave the library. Ron did not enjoy this interaction because he felt that she was putting a front for Harry.

"I'll see you after your detention Harry," Hermione waved and Harry waved back as he watched her leave out the door. Ron watched as Harry watched Hermione leave and became suspicious in his actions.  _That's all she is to you is a traitor to you. She will massively hurt you in the future I know it._ But then again, this was only half concerning to him because he heard the word detention from Hermione.

"Detention? Professor Snape gave you detention?" Ron asked holding in his amusement and his suspicion.

"Yeah..." Harry turned back to Ron, "after finding out what caused the explosion, he gave me three months of detention with him."

"Sorry Harry. I should be joining you soon with detention since we are both at fault here." Ron said almost bursting into a sarcastic ha to his comment.

"No, I should be the one that should apologize to you. You did nothing wrong in the accident. I was the one that was not paying attention to the ingredients as I got them." Harry paused. "How much did it hurt when the explosion happened?"

It was time for Ron to stick a finger into the wound that Harry has gained over this accident, "It was like burning lava that landed on my arm and my chest just burning sensations. Painful, painful burning sensations."

Harry's jaw dropped as to how bad the level everything was. Ron was here because of him he caused Ron so much pain that he literally felt as though he was underneath a volcano eruption. He was to blame!

"I cannot find any more words than sorry to you for putting you into this."

_Mission accomplished!_

* * *

Hours later after everyone has gone to bed, Ron was still wide awake in his hospital bed waiting for Draco to come and give him a bit of the healing potion to help him what this agonizing pain that is going through.  _The mission has been accomplished so where in hell was Malfoy?_

He could hear faint footsteps from the other side of the hospital door coming towards the room.  _This could only be Draco nobody else should be out this late at night. It was going on 3:30 in the morning. I am ready for pain relief dammit!_

The door opens and the blond-haired Slytherin boy walked into the room without any repercussions coming in. He quickly went over to Ron's bedside and quickly gave him the healing potion.

"Father says good job, and he wishes to meet with us again before the Yule Ball he has another job for you to do."


	6. ...For Starters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long-time no see! This chapter took me a while to write and edit so I want to thank Josh Dobkowski from Harmony & Co. you have been helpful.
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written ever so I hope you enjoy where I want to take this story!

Four people came to visit Ron in the hospital the next day. All to Ron, it had him either rolling his eyes to the ideas that were said or him using his technique of holding in his emotions by rubbing the back of his hand.

The first of note who visited was his mother, Molly Weasley, of course, who came with Harry and Hermione that came early in the morning before class. Her visit could only be described as a mixed bag of worry and chastising. The worry was over the injury in which the scarring of the accident wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Even though the healing potion Draco gave him last night worked wonders on the pain. With the burning sensation long gone, with sight alone of Ron's scars, he knew he was going to milk these sympathetic emotions out of everyone possible, especially Harry. As for the chastising, Ron and Harry got the brute of the scolding. "You two should be more careful!" and "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You know better!" were the main synopsis of the yelling and finger-wagging.  _All a side effect of reaching the main goal._

The second of importance was Professor Snape who came around high noon to speak with him. He explained why Ron wasn't getting detention like Harry was that the pain from the potion would be enough punishment and he should be commended for his perseverance throughout this experience. By this time, Harry and Hermione were in their classes so this victory didn't have an audience. Letting Ron go with this type of punishment was what Ron was hoping for, but not for Professor Snape as Ron witnessed. Professor Snape frowned as muttered the news and this was not the ordinary frown he sported every day but one of struggle. A struggle over power as a teacher. From what Ron could tell he wanted to bash his head in.  _Maybe Professor Dumbledore agreed with the punishment that he gave Harry but was taking pity on me. Either way that is a strike against Harry and a mark for the victors!_

The third was Hermione, who wanted to join in the scolding with his mother that morning but refrained from doing so because of the expressions of Ron and Harry's faces. But she was not left out of the wrath of Mrs. Weasley. After Mrs. Weasley finished chasting the boys, she turned her attention to Hermione and pressed hard on the questions alluding to what the Daily Prophet published about her in the past couple of weeks. Then something else that made Ron feel uneasy about what she meant in her intentions. Hermione felt odd too. Hermione needs Harry for her life support in our world, I want no part in this! The fourth and last one was Ronald's "best friend" Harry Potter who upon arrival in the hospital wing was lost for words. Harry carried with him a small bouquet of flowers as a symbol of his regret and solace. As usual, at this point, Ron tried his best to put on a front for Harry. At this point in his mind, he has garnered the title of a pro in deceiving Harry in anything. The accident was successful and not only Harry got blamed for the mess, but Harry himself was miserable in the fact that he did this to a dear friend.

After being chastised by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, at least, apologized more than once sprinkled throughout his visit. Ron gave him some comforting words but made it known that this was his fault.

Beginning to see red when his mother started to berate Hermione, Ron grit his teeth and messaged his injured hand under the hospital bed sheets. It wasn't that she was talking to her per se, but it was because Harry looked worried as the conversation went on between the two only females.  _Harry, why do you have to be sympathetic to her of all people? why do you have to be a fool? Hermione shouldn't be your goddamn friend at all! She is only using you! DAMNIT!_

After a few weeks pass and Ron is let out of the hospital wing, when Harry realizes that neither Ron nor himself have dates to the Yule Ball. It was already a given to why Ron didn't have a date yet, but Harry was a champion and would be front and center without a date. He was so stupid in pitying himself for so long when he should have looked for another girl to go with him. Thinking about Cho this whole time was a waste of time, and now he was looking for a date two days before the actual dance. He would have to act fast because time was running out but the downside this last-minute ask will seem disingenuous. So he had to ask a friend.

"Who do you think we should go to the Yule Ball with?" Harry asked Ron who wasn't paying attention at all.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it," Ron replied even though he had no intention of going, so he made up a lie. "I wanted to go with Fleur but she was snagged so fast by Roger Davies I didn't have a chance."

Harry studied the Gryffindor table for single, of age, girls. It seemed to him that everyone was sitting next to their dates except for Hermione who was sitting with them.

"I think this is going to be harder than I thought," Harry disappointed.

"Harry, I think Parvati Patil is still looking for a date," Neville suggested as he overheard their conversation. "Her sister is taken by another Ravenclaw but she and Lavender Brown are still looking."

"Really, okay we'll ask them when we are back in Gryffindor Tower," Harry said. Once Harry and Ron were let through the portrait hole they found Lavender and Paviti sitting together by one of the windows in the common room. Harry quickly went over to them as Ron followed behind.

"Hello, Parvati, Lavender, can we ask you both if you have dates to the Yule Ball yet?"

"No, we don't," Parvati said. "Why, are you asking me?"

"U-uh," Harry stuttered as he turned his head back to Ron who had found a seat inches away, but still apart of the conversation. Disinterested. "Not just you but Lavender as well? If she would like to go with my best mate, Ron."

"That's fine with me," Lavender agreed with a bright smile and a mild blush on her face.

"Thanks," Ron replied with a faint smile and Lavender's smile brighten even more.

"Thank you, so much ladies you are doing us a huge favor," Harry thanked them and he and Ron went off not thinking about the Yule Ball until the day of.

"Ron, do you think that I am doing this right?" Harry shouted as he came from the 4th year boys' shared bathroom into the boy's dormitory. He was finishing getting ready in his emerald green dress robes; he just couldn't figure out the ruffled sleeves.

"Speak for yourself!" Ron exclaimed. "Mum found this old thing and expects me to wear it!"

Harry found Ron in very old traditional dress robes that look like they were from the 16th century. Ron tried to cross his arms but it was hard to do because of the cast on his arm, so he glared at his reflection in the mirror.

Harry struggled to not laugh at Ron's state by pursing his lips together to hold it back. "It isn't all bad!"

"Yes, it is!" Ron said. "This thing itches! Why couldn't I get new dress robes, like Fred and George." He began to rub the back of his cast hand, he wanted this night to be over and the next plan to be set in motion.

* * *

_A few days ago on the outskirts of Hogsmeade,_

_Lucius slammed the healing potion onto the tabletop in front of Ron. Ron gave a glare ready for anything that Lucius was going to say to him._

_"That's for your good job on the last plan," Lucius said with a winked taking a seat closer to Ron than his son. "You're doing better than Draco over here!" He waved towards Draco who gained a disbelief look, but before he could say anything Lucius continued. "Draco couldn't even befriend, Potter and you Weasley that's all you did was follow the plan and Potter was crying over you. I never thought a Weasley could do better than my very own son. Job well done."_

_Lucius smiled at Ron but the smile felt as though he had a motive behind it. Not a motive for the next plan that was to come, which is why the meeting was called for, but for something that was between Draco and Lucius._

_Draco flinched at his father's words but Ron couldn't care less of this reasoning. They were successful in the first plan in taking down Harry Potter so what was next on the agenda._

_"Thanks, but what is next for the next plan?" Ron said taking a sip of the potion without question. "The Yule Ball will be here soon, I think our best opportunity to strike next is Yule Ball."_

_"The Yule Ball should be an excellent place for the next plan," Lucius sniffed while his eyes propelled over to his son with an unrelenting look on his face. "Good thinking Weasley," He paused to contemplate what could be the catalyst to getting Potter in trouble again. He stared at the bottle of healing potion that had been placed back on the table by Ron when the idea came to him. "Weasley, are you against using potions again for a plan again?"_

_"No, if potions are the way to go in getting Harry kick out of Hogwarts it's fine," Ron shrugged._

_"This is what I want the both of you to do. Find a way to put in a vomiting potion into the punch bowl towards the end the Yule Ball so only a handful of people get sick."_

_"Why only a handful?" Draco speaks up. Draco, at this point, palms were sweating underneath the table. Draco knew the tension in the air from his father was more than a simple punishment. Draco's hand rose to his neck and he could feel the protruding neck hair stand straight up._

_"Because I'm one of the contributors of the Yule Ball and I don't want the whole floor full of sick. Besides one of my most valuable elves will be cleaning that night and I don't want her sick anytime soon," Lucius said like Ron asked this but his eyes never left his direction. Supplementing more the distaste he had for his son. "After Potter set my other elf free it was hard trying to find another to manage the Malfoy Manor."_

_"Funny Hermione has been trying hard since the beginning of the school year to 'Free the House Elves' but I have tried to tell her the House Elves love their jobs and that all they want is to serve the wizarding world," Ron responded. Lucius' eyes gleamed for a moment enough for Ron not to notice and for Lucius to make a note of this in his mind of a push in progress in Ron "Am I going to be a part of this plan this time?" Ron went on._

_Lucius tapped the glass table with his index finger in thought looking for a good answer to the question, "This time it can be your choice if you want to and if it benefits the plan then do it, if not don't."_

**~Night of the Yule Ball~**

"Maybe going to the Yule Ball won't be a bad thing other guys might just dress similar to you," Harry said. "Now come on I think we both look fine we should go downstairs and meet our dates."

In the Slytherin boy's dormitory, Draco made his final use of his mirror to straighten out his tie. Draco, for the Yule Ball, wore a white dress shirt with a sleeved black cape. All new dress robes for the Ball. All new from his father who sent them recently in a lavish gold case he told him to keep. Draco felt the feeling of omnipresence loom around him because of his father. It annoyed Draco to no end that even at school his father had an iron fist around him.

Draco goes down to the Slytherin common room to meet his date, Pansy Parkinson, who was all smiles in contrast to her date who was wearing a scrunched scowl. Pansy wore a dark green dress with her brown hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hi, Draco, you look really handsome!" Pansy exclaimed. Even for the hard-faced girl, Pansy tried her best to pull off the cute look.

Draco knew she had a crush on him for quite some time now, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. This was because he didn't want to displease her and he also didn't really fancy her either. She was a friend to him not a best friend mind you, but friends nonetheless. Friends because of their fathers. The top reason why Draco didn't fancy Pansy was that the girl was just obsessed.

Pansy's mother and father use to tell her stories on how the two would marry in the future. So Pansy hooked herself to the idea of holding a tight grip on him. She didn't want Draco to fancy other girls even though after entering Hogwarts the fruit was ripe for the picking. Pansy was dead set on Draco no matter what. He was the boy of her dreams even if that dream was planted way before they were even born. And she was determined to make that dream a reality.

Since Draco and Pansy's families were apart of the Sacred twenty-eight of purebloods who lived in Great Britain, their families already planned who was going to betrothed to whom. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, wanted her son to be betrothed to Sirius Black's younger brother Regulus' children but he died early on in his life. The Parkinson family was the Malfoy's second choice. The whole idea of the Parkinson was purely Lucius'. Lucius made a deal with the Parkinson's, mainly Pansy's father, to give them more political power within the Ministry if the marriage goes to plan.

"Do you like my dress, Draco?" Pansy said giving Draco a little twirl. Draco turned his head in the other direction. "My mother bought it for me three days ago."

Draco knew that this was all his father's doing. He probably gave her the dress to welcome her into the family early. Draco knew this type of thing like impressing someone would be a thing his father would have jumped at when the time called for it. And to hold Lucius' end of the promise to the Parkinson's was a no brainer. If the last meeting with his father was a strong indicator.

* * *

" _Weasley, why don't go up first?" Lucius said as he held out his cane out to block Draco from moving any further. Ron looked back and shrugged and continued on his way up the stairs thinking nothing more about it._

_Once Ron was out of earshot, Lucius let down his cane back to the ground and began to talk to his son in a very irritated tone. "So Weasley could do a simple task like this in flying colors while you, my very own son, couldn't befriend Potter. You didn't even have to get yourself hurt for it as well." Lucius towered over him as he reached his hand to Draco's head and began to tug on his hair. The grip his father exerted on him made Draco want to claw his way out but if he even tries to move his body to do so he would be tugged his way to the marble floor beneath him._

" _Just befriend Potter that's all I ask of you. Potter could have been on our side. working for us. But you had to be the little snark you always are. Potter is a very powerful wizard even at a young age. The Daily Prophet was all over him when he killed he-who-shall-not-be-named. He killed our leader without knowing or even being taught one spell, "Lucius sighed still with his vice-like grip on Draco's blond hair. "But things are going positive for us with the addition of Weasley. You know back when I was going to Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley and his brothers were always a fun time to taunt and make fun of. Do you know why my son?"_

_Draco shook his head carefully to answer groaning as he did so. Lucius continued, "because he was always a failure! A terrible failure! He couldn't even produce a simple alohomora spell on any locked until our 3rd year. When you initially told me about this plan with the main Weasley that is befriending Potter I knew it was going to blow up in your face. Even with that said I was going to let you find out yourself and learn for yourself how bad the Weasleys really are on your own. The Weasley's up to this point had shown promise of being a failure when you told me that this one broke his wand and was still using it back in your second year! Dumb old Weasley's!" Lucius' face dropped to disgust and misfortune to Draco a tighter grip on his hair. "And now that Weasley has shown that he can do this. I question why can a dumb old Weasley complete a task that involves him also getting injured but my own son a very distinguished pureblood Malfoy, bread from the best wizards and witches can't even befriend the boy who lived? Are your mother and I not suitable parents? Were we not good enough?"_

_Draco started to gain tears in his eyes as the pressure of the grip increased but he had to respond in a nod._

" _Malfoy's are supposed to be great! One of the sacred 28 pureblood families of Great Britain hailed by all! But why can't one Malfoy do an easy job such as befriending another?" Lucius paused for thought when he already had the answer in his head. "I think I understand now it's neither your mother or me in teaching you but it was YOU that disgraced this family!" Lucius said as he dragged Draco's head to the ground. Draco's tears finally fell from his eyes as he's hit the ground. Lucius then took out his cane and hit Draco on the back of the leg; bruising it. Lucius squatted down to Draco's level as Draco hissed and hunched over in pain, "Do you want to know how to get back in my good graces?" Draco continued to hiss in pain but Lucius was ready for Draco to comply with his offer whether he liked it or not. "This next plan with the Yule Ball you better not fuck up because this is your time to redeem yourself if you can do this you can get as much praise as Weasley up there was getting from me today. Also, I think it's best for you to ask Pansy Parkinson to that Ball. Her father and I would be very pleased to hear that the two of you are getting along well."_

" _What is taking so long?" Ron shouted coming back down the stairs to see Draco on the ground and Lucius turning his back to his only son. Lucius pointed his cane to Draco, "Weasley takes the boy out of here, his face disgusts me!"  
_

* * *

After the meeting, Draco was reluctant about taking Pansy as a date so he steered clear of her at every chance he had. He avoided successfully until his father sent a letter threatening him to do so. With that, Draco asked Pansy through clenched teeth in front of the Slytherin students and some Dumstrungs as well in the Slytherin common room one late afternoon. Pansy was overjoyed and eagerly accepted as all the other students applauded. This was the best way to push the idea around he did this and his father doesn't have to find other means to convince him into asking her. The rumour and gossip mill in the Slytherin house works well when it plays in your favor.  _Father, I will hear of this tomorrow._

"Tonight is going to be a great one!" Pansy said lifting herself up on her tippy toes to kiss him on his cheek. This is Draco's reality physically and emotionally, he had to fix this to his way. Soon!

"Yeah, it would be a great night," Draco replied holding up a smile only for it to easily drop to a frown.  _If you and my father stopped watching over me like hawks I don't have to choke myself just to get away from you!_  
_

Ron rolled his eyes in indignation at the dancing and celebrating the Triwizard tournament champions. The facade must go on but Ron couldn't wait to see the day when this is all over. Being a best friend to the boy who lived had him following Harry everywhere and doing everything that he did even if Ron didn't like it.  _Support Potter, we can't do this without the support of his supposed best friend._ Lucius echoed in Ron's head once more.

Just as Ron was dreading going to the Yule Ball, Harry wanted this ball to end as soon as possible. Harry had to dance in front of over a hundred other students. Alone. Yes, it was with his date but he hadn't practiced with her at all. This whole thing is going to be a disaster from the start and Harry could not hold a grip in handling the situation. The way Harry saw it was everything was floating in the air where he and his broomstick could not reach nor touch. It was like trying to catch a snitch in quidditch but not like an ordinary snitch, the snitch was in a thousand pieces trying to get away from him all at once. Everything was out of control and Harry couldn't figure out a way to help his situation. A no end situation until everyone is called to bed tonight.

Harry sighed before opening the door to head down to the Gryffindor common room. He knew himself and Ron wouldn't enjoy this night and began to think about Hermione and how her night would be going.

After picking up their dates from the common room they headed down to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know I haven't seen her," Ron replied. ' _and I'm not looking for her neither.'_

"She was still getting ready when I came down and that was the last one to leave the girl's dorm," Ginny said from behind them. She was in arm and arm with Neville Longbottom, her date to the Yule Ball.

"Ginny, you're going with Neville," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ginny said as she glared back at him ready to defend her actions to whatever her older brother had to say about it. Ron back down any pursuit of disagreement he wanted to start with her. This was neither the time or place to start a fight with his younger sister.

"Anyway, you look handsome tonight Harry," Ginny said officially ending her insignificant non-conversation with her brother.

"Thanks," Harry absent-minded causing Ginny to be bothered at the one-word sentence response.

"Yeah, Harry, I think she was the last one in the bathroom when Lavender and I left," Parvati stated.

As Harry search for Hermione, he came across Cho and her date fellow champion, Cedric Diggory. Harry was envious all around about their coupling. Cho wore a silver dress to Cedric's black and white dress robes. They were picture perfect and had all the happiness Harry wanted during this time.

"Harry, there she is!" Parvati said nudged him. "She's gorgeous!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione coming down the stairs with grace and elegance in her periwinkle blue dress that seem to sparkle in the candlelight. Harry was dumbfounded. He could not in his disbelief find any other moment in time to view Hermione as stunning as she is now. She had her bushy hair tamed back into an elegant bun which brings out more of her face. Yes, she was pretty but never this!

Harry quickly looked away and try to make small talk with Parvati. But made sure to make Hermione in the corner of his eye. In his disbelief, he saw Hermione's hand being taken by Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum was very gentlemanly in his actions with her, the way he bowed to her as he greeted her, to the way he kissed the back of her hand. But the most damning thing Viktor had done wasn't even his fault, it was Hermione's infectious smile all for Viktor.

When everyone turned to see Hermione coming down the stairs, they were in awe and who can blame her this was a night she knew she would never forget. She saw a lot of jaws drop at the sight of her even Harry was in awe. Even though she wasn't planning on going to the Yule Ball this night was going to be wonderful and she was going to make it that way.

Her bushy hair was hell to tame even with the magic spells she learned just to tame it. The periwinkle blue dress was a dress she found in Hogsmeade two weeks ago. She hadn't packed for the Yule Ball like Ron and Ginny because she didn't think she needed one. When the tailor for the dress asked about who she was going to the Yule Ball with and when she answered with Viktor Krum the tailor was excited. Hermione intentionally wanted a simple dress with a halter strap for a neck style. Nothing to fancy. The Yule Ball wasn't going to be a big deal to her so why not have a simple dress. The tailor gave her the neck style she wanted but added two layers of ruffles starting at the waist. Hermione agreed to the changes were made to the dress since they were too elegant to pass on. Since the dress was elegant, Hermione turned to her spellbook and practiced and practiced a tamable spell for her hair and finally got it into a nice bun

As everyone who watched Hermione came down the stairs, she smiled meekly at them all when she caught the eye of her best friend Harry. But for Harry, he quickly looked away and started to talk to Parvati. Hermione was confused about Harry's actions; could it be of an avoidance?  _Did I do something? What had to happen beforehand to make Harry do that?_

All of her questions and confusion went away once she met up with Viktor Krum. Viktor wore dashingly handsome red dress robes that had his fan club of females seeing green with envy. Hermione didn't mind them; this was her night to have a good time. She was the top of her class and she was headed in the right direction to pass her OWL's even though they were a year away. It is her time to relax.

Viktor bowed to her as he takes her hand in his and kisses it which made Hermione shyly blushed. She had never been treated like that by any other boy in her life but her father. Viktor offers Hermione his arm and she took it waving to her friends and Neville and Ginny, as they are the only ones paying attention and went over to wait for the beginning for the Yule Ball to start.

 _Why does Hermione have to try this hard? If her actions continue I might have to persuade Harry into cutting off all ties with her because I cannot stand to bear witness to the embarrassment that is her!_ Ron thought as Hermione came downstairs with all eyes on her. There was a nudge on his arm to kick him back into reality that was Lavender Brown who at this point didn't really capture his eye.

"Hermione looks so pretty!" Lavender astonished. "Doesn't she look pretty, Ron?" Ron didn't answer her but she continued anyway. "Can I call you Won-won?" She said.

To Ron, she gave off a feeling of a ditzy girl ready to have a good time while he was a boy that didn't want to be here at all.

"Sure," Ron monotoned.

Lavender jumps for joy while around his arm hoping for him to join in on the fun but he wouldn't budge, " Good I knew you would like it and you can call me Lav-Lav!"

Ron's submission was misinterpreted by Lavender as acceptance of her name change on both of them. To her, this was a cute way of starting a relationship with him but to Ron, this was more of a convenience for her to be quiet for a bit as the Great Hall's doors open for all the other students, but the champions, in. Lavender stuck to Ron like glue as they shuffle their way into the Great Hall. Neville and Ginny were close behind grinning to themselves to how funny this all was.

The Great Hall was decorated from the ceiling to the floor in decorative snow and ice. The colors of blue, white, and gray glitter all around the room and what patrons of the ball could see magical little snowflakes falling all around them making it a perfect winter wonderland for Christmas Day. Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender all found a good standing to see the Champions make their grand entrance into the Yule Ball. As people gather around talking amongst themselves, Ron was the only one looking around for the inevitable punchbowl that will commence the next plan against Harry. It sat on the other side of the room in the corner chaperone by an elf.

Trumpets blared throughout Great Hall signaling to the rest of the students and teachers the Champions were about to enter.

"The Yule Ball proudly presents our champions of the Triwizard Tournament," Professor McGonagall announced. "First of our Champions is one of Durmstrang's finest: Viktor Krum and his lovely date Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House. Next is Beauxbatons' Fleur Delacour and her handsome date Rodger Davies of Ravenclaw's house. Our third champion is Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts with his date Cho Chang of Ravenclaw house. Now for the last but certainly not least our last champion of the Triwizard Tournament Harry Potter of Hogwarts with his date Parvati Patil of Gryffindor House."

"I wished I dressed like Hermione tonight I think you would have liked it better, Won-won!" Lavender squeals as she gushed into Ron's ear. Ron rolled his eyes;  _if she only knew my view of Hermione she wouldn't say that_.

They all entered the Great Hall to claps and cheers while triumphant music played. As the rest of the Champions and their dates smile graciously to the crowd Harry blushed in mild embarrassment to the attention he was getting. His strategy was to hold his head up high but look straightforward as he gave out small waves to everyone in attendance. Parvati tried to cover for him by waving and smiling to their audience in his place.

Once at the Champions table which was long for all the champions in the Triwizard Tournament and their dates, Harry realized one final thing that he forgot to practice: the waltz. He was getting so good at practicing what he needed to do in the first task and to his best abilities trying to research what he can do for the second task that was coming up he didn't stop to think about the simple task of learning to dance.

Harry's palms started to sweat and he could feel his heart beating 100 miles an hour. This will be his first try at it and he didn't even know the steps and worst of all he would be the first to dance out of all the other champions. Yes, all the other champions will be on the dance floor but he was supposed to lead.

"Do you know how to dance, Harry?" Parvati asked.

Harry wanted to say yes in response but who was he kidding once he got on the dance floor everybody would know. "In all honesty know I don't," Harry blushed a bit more.

"Okay, I'll lead you just follow my steps, okay?," Parvati replied Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now the Champions will now start the festive Yule Ball with the first dance of the night," Professor Dumbledore announced this time.

All of the Champions made their way to the dance floor. Harry awkwardly places a hand on Parvati's waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Their free hands clasped together and they start to move quickly in part to Harry's nervousness, but Parvati slowed Harry down and signaled for him to watch her feet. He obliged as he sweated his anxiety by trying to keep a straight face and every now and again looking down to see his feet were doing compared to what Parvati was doing. To Harry's dismay this seemed to last forever until Viktor and Hermione started their dance gleefully, then Fleur and Roger, and last Cedric and Cho.

After a few minutes of watching The Champions dance with their dates, Professor Dumbledore invited the rest of the students to join in promptly ending the agonizing part of the Yule Ball for Harry.

"Come on, Won-won!" Lavender said pulling Ron's free arm toward the dance floor. Ron began to drag his feet as Lavender pulled insisting this was the perfect song to dance to. Up to this point, Ron thought this dance would be a footnote to the task at hand. A backdrop to one of the steps that would get Harry expelled from Hogwarts but Lavender Brown was becoming a bit of a nuisance. The initial greeting in the common room in Gryffindor tower was fine enough but as the night goes on the annoyance level of Lavender Brown was becoming insufferable. Sadly the Yule Ball only started thirty minutes ago and Lavender was only warming up.

"Come one Won-Won! This is going to be fun! Oh! I know why you don't want to dance; it's because you don't know how! Come Won-won I'll teach you!" Lavender said.

Ron resisted even more. There was no problem with Ron's inability to dance in fact since he was a pureblood he had to learn along with his sister to be acceptable members of wizarding society. The problem was he didn't want to dance with her.

"Uh, hey do you want to join them?" Neville asked as he and Ginny snickered to themselves as they watched Ron and Lavender. Ron glared at Ginny and Neville but they continued to laugh at his misfortune as he couldn't do anything to change his situation.

"See you are doing good," Lavender said with beaming eyes as she stepped on Ron's foot for the tenth time again without saying sorry. The action of dancing in Ron's point of view could only be described as terrible. Ron would lead as he didn't want to do this and want to get this out of the way as soon as possible, but in Lavender's misinformed mind really wanted to teach him. But Lavender was not only a terrible teacher but a terrible dancer as well. Her steps were way off and confusing, so Ron wanted to quickly satisfy her need to dance with him and go sit down but she had other plans.

What Lavender was doing, from what Ron could tell, was watching the other couples especially Viktor and Hermione. If Viktor lifted Hermione up into a half spin she would ask Ron to replicate. If Fleur was being twirled by Roger, she would ask Ron to comply. But Ron wasn't having it, the lift was barely off the ground and there was no spin to speak of. The spin was not fully completed when Ron continued with the dance without her.

But the most agonizing thing about the whole ordeal was the pet names that began annoy him at this point and the congratulatory sayings and disciplinary things she said like "You are doing great!" And "That was a great move!" And "No, not like that!" He wanted to yell at her that he wasn't a goddamn dog!

Finally, by the end of this dance session, Ron's feet were inflamed and were begging him to take a break.

"That was so much fun!" Lavender squealed. "I think you are getting the hang of dancing. I'm proud of you!"

Ron made a low sounding growl at her but Lavender was to busy talking about what they should do next. Lavender's annoyance level was skyrocketing to a point that he began to massage the back of his hand. He didn't know he would have to use the technique on someone else other than Harry but Lavender was on a new level.

As the other Champions continue to dance as Harry and Parvati found his way to Ron and Lavender's table.

"So, are you two having fun?" Parvati asked. Ron closed his eyes to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes as Lavender exclaimed that everything was great. Harry sat next to Ron and whispered into his ear. "Not so great, huh?"

"Bloody hell, she won't stop talking and she stepped on my feet several times," Ron whispered back.

The two boys watched as the other students dance as a famous wizarding rock band, The Weird Sisters, played for them. Harry watched back and forth from Cho and Hermione. Cho and Cedric had a stargaze about them. They were dancing close and personal like they had something going on between them behind the scenes. Every time Harry would glance at them, he would give a sour expression. Then he would browse over to Hermione and Viktor and catch sight of them both laughing and giggling as they danced together. Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched but had to look away because he was beginning to feel a knot in his throat and stomach.

Meanwhile, Ron found himself crossing his arms after locating Draco and Pansy and then the punch bowl area behind them in the distance. Draco and Pansy seem to parallel himself and Lavender in that Draco looked as though he wasn't having fun. As for Pansy, she looked like she was seeing stars all in one person. Ron grinned at the sight but quickly began to study the punch bowl area. The area was chaperone and served by an elf who looked like he was standing on something to help serve the s.

He was going to have to figure out a way to get the elf away from the punchbowl area and put the potion into the punch with arousing suspicion.  _Lucius did say to hide the potion once we are done, we can't be careless like last time we could've been found out if Madame Pomfrey went searching into my pockets. That was so stupid of me!_

"Well I guess one of us is having fun," Harry irritated nodding his head to Hermione and Viktor.

On the dancefloor, Hermione and Viktor were having the time of their lives. Dancing, smiling and laughing. Viktor couldn't even say Hermione correctly but it didn't matter to her because Viktor was turning out to be a great date to the Yule Ball. No wonder he was followed by all the other girls. Mainly Hermione thought he was followed because he was a famous seeker for a famous Quidditch team in his country but now she completely understood why he was so adored.

"Herm-own-ninny, I think ve should go get the drinks," Viktor suggested as the two of them left the dancefloor to the dining tables.

"Actually, why don't you go and I just want to talk to my friends for a moment?" Hermione replied. "I'm a bit tired."

Viktor smiled with a nod and headed over to the punch bowl. Hermione quickly found Harry and Ron together at a table talking amongst themselves as so were their dates.

"I'm having so much fun!" Hermione said. "Are you having fun?"

"Speak for yourself," Ron spoke up first.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione guilty. "I didn't know your night was going so rough. Viktor ha-"

"Please, spare us the details about you and Krum!" Ron said. "We know that he is a famous seeker! Don't rub it in our faces!"

"Well, Viktor is and has been a great date. Better than you would ever be!"

From watching the two dance the night away, Harry turned his face away from Hermione to Ron. He didn't like where the conversation was going. Ron observed when Harry met his eyes and at a million miles per hour, Ron started to think of ways to push Hermione away from the conversation.

"Hermione, we know why you went with Viktor!"

"I like to know this 'why'?"

"He is one of the world's best seekers to have ever played the game of Quidditch and you want to date him! This is really sad on your part!"

Hermione clenched her teeth holding back her tongue.  _Calm down, Ron's just pushing your buttons. Trying to not let you have a good night! Things are going well so far._  "Ron stop this! You could've gone with Fleur if you had the chance! Don't blame me because you are not having a good time!"

"Blame me! Don't make me laugh, Hermione! My arm is in a cast because I was badly injured what is your excuse! You're just flanizing with the enemy."

That comment worked a little bit too well in Ron's favor because Harry's head is now not facing anyone but the table's silverware and plates.

Hermione quickly stood up and stormed off completely ending the conversation. Knowing if she continued with Ron, her night would be ruined by a person that had already said that he didn't trust her.  _Probably thought I chose to go with Viktor because of his fame! Stop now he is just clouding the idea that this night will end on a good note! Just remember why you came. To relax, just relax!_

Hermione went over the champion's table and found a seat next to Cho who was sitting alone maybe waiting for Cedric to come back with her refreshments like Viktor went to do.

"Hi, Hermione!" Cho said. "This night is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Hermione smiled.

"Viktor must be a dream. I saw you laughing and just having fun with him"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I didn't think anything about him being a Seeker would translate to him being a good date to the Yule Ball."

"Amazing right I've only heard him being nice in the Daily Prophet but seeing it for myself in how he treats me is a different story entirely."

"So how's Cedric?"

"Absolutely such a sweet person I never thought I would like him so much!"

"Really I never even thought about him twice, let alone hearing rumors of him being sweet!"

"Yeah, me too. I'm so happy Cedric asked me!"

"So, I see that Cedric was your first choice as a date. Congrats!"

"Uh, no..."

"Then who did you really want to go with?"

"You know who. Harry."

"But why didn't you ask him? You went out of your way to ask me if I was dating him just to make sure."

"I don't know why I didn't. He's cute and I do fancy him but..."

"Cedric was first..."

"Not exactly..."

"What?"

"It's like you said you never really think about Cedric until he is talking to you. He is handsome but nothing to really pull you in. So when he asked I was mesmerized by his looks and how he asked me. Can you blame me?"

"But what about Harry? He really wanted to go with you to the Yule ball, too."

"I'm sorry. Harry could have been a fine choice but Cedric is a fantastic choice!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cho was the girl that Harry had been crushing on since the third year and to Hermione's knowledge Cho was the same, was now saying that he's a second choice at best. A second-best if you will. Hermione gaped speechless to what to say next. Harry was her best friend and she didn't want his heart to be crushed like that.

"Are you going to tell Harry this?"

Cho slumped her shoulders and looked down and away from Hermione, "…No."

"W-why not?"

"I don't know h-how he would react."

"I think that he would be disappointed but I don't think he would be enraged." Hermione tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her arm. Maybe she would be comforted by the idea that Harry would be angry with her even though it would be late in telling him this. Also, he wasn't having a good time right at that moment.

"Maybe, after the Yule Ball is finished. T-Tomorrow would be more ideal."

"Thank you, Cho."

"Here you go, Cho," Cedric smiled finally arriving with the drinks for both himself and his date in hand. "Hermione, I must say you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Cedric," Hermione smiled.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Cedric asked seating himself down next to Cho.

"Oh, it's nothing important," Cho waved as she gave a cheesy smile.

Hermione realized something off about the situation and finally registered to her that Viktor Krum was taking a long time getting drinks. She talked to Harry and Ron a while ago and her and Cho's conversation was quite lengthy, where was he?

Hermione began to search the crowd of students and teachers for him but no sign of him anywhere, "Cedric, have you seen Viktor, he was supposed to get us some drinks too?"

"I didn't see him when I went to the punch bowl area," Cedric replied. Hermione got up from the champion's table and searched for Viktor in the crowd herself.

When Viktor went to the punch bowl, he found himself with an unknown red-haired girl who started to chat with him. Viktor felt awkward by the girl even though she seemed to be in her third year. He went ahead and tried to ignore the girl to the best of his abilities as he got the drinks for Herm-own-ninny but once he was done the girl persists.

"Viktor, I'm Ginny Weasley. Can we talk in private, please?" the red-haired girl said grabbing at his arm.

"Uh-" That's all he could say when the girl dragged him into an empty hallway where Viktor could have sworn that he heard from other students that this hallway was the eeriest in the whole castle. It felt that way because there were only a few candles that lit up the hallway too.

The 'Ginny' girl pushed him against the wall almost making Viktor spill some of the drinks in his hands.

"Sorry, about that," she said.

"Uh...it's okay?" Viktor says confused about what was going on and what this girl wanted.

"I want to ask you a few questions that's all," Ginny explains.

"Umm, okay?" Viktor hesitated. "But are you in disguise?"

"Me?" Ginny laughs. "No! I've been watching you and your work for years now and I think you're a great seeker!

"Thank you, uh?" Viktor said already forgotten her name.

"Ginny!" Ginny repeats. "But that's not all. Uh, you see I want some advice..."

"Oh," Viktor said finally understanding why she pulled him to the side in the first place. "You're a seeker too!"

"Uh, no, not yet. The advice I want is how can a girl make a boy happy?"

"Happy?" Viktor puzzled.

"I mean how did Hermione get you as a date? She had to have done something?"

"No, I asked her-"

"No, that can't be it. There should be something else? A famous seeker and a 4th-year unknown witch there's something going on there. Even for me and you, the Seeker and a girl with high reaching dreams. Hermione must have to do something for you to choose her."

Viktor defended Hermione, "Herm-own-ninny, vas being herself vhen I asked."

"No, I don't think you understand. Maybe it's lost in this language barrier."

Viktor had been learning and practicing English for a long time now. It's wasn't the misunderstanding of what she was saying but of what she meant by then.

"Your date asked you didn't he?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah, we are just friends. Anyway, you see, I have a crush on someone but he doesn't notice me so I want help in getting him. So, has Hermione pleasured you in any way?"

"Vhat?!"

"Sorry, more like...uh, would you say pleasure is the best way to get a boy?"

"Vhat?! Listen, little girl, I'm completely disgusted in vhat you are implying but I want nothing to do with it!"

"But I'm not just any little girl! I'm trying to be the best for my crush! You see he is like you! Maybe if I practice more he would see me more! Here I'll show-"

* * *

Hermione searched everywhere of Viktor with no luck. When she went over to the Dumstung table in hopes that she would run into one of his friends most likely they would know something. Not only that she didn't find his friends she found a few extremists in the pureblood agenda and had to get out of there fast. She didn't know how they knew that she was born of muggles but she made a note of who made it into a rumour.

With her continuation of her search falling short, she runs into Neville Longbottom who was in the same state she found him when she met him on the first train ride to Hogwarts, looking for something he lost.

"Hermione, have you see Ginny?" Neville asked. "She told me that she was going to the restroom but it has been a while since I have seen her."

"I don't know Neville, sorry," Hermione replied. "Hey, have you seen Viktor?"

"No, I haven't. The last time I saw him he was with you."

"Well, I haven't seen him since we left the dancefloor and went to get us drinks."

"Hey, do you want to help each other in finding our dates?"

"Sure, it will help a lot. I think we should go into the hallways maybe one of them is there."

Hermione and Neville went out into the main hallway to lead to the Great Hall with no sighting of Viktor nor Ginny. They went ahead and went outside to the courtyard with still no sign of them. Neville suggests they should check the hallway that no uses. Hermione questions his logic for a moment thinking: why would either of them be there? She finally agrees thinking if they couldn't find them anywhere else why not?

"Ginny!" Neville calls out as he opens the door to the hallway.

Ginny stops her sentence midway when the door to the hallway and the light from the Great Hall poured in. A voice of her date calls out: "Ginny!"

Viktor shoves Ginny out the way with his arm and rushed to the door practically running down Neville

"Oh, Viktor, Hermione and I were trying to find you. By chance have you seen Ginny a girl with red hair?" Neville asked though he was fully ignored by the Bulgarian as he runs into Hermione who was behind Neville.

"Ah, Herm-own-ninny, here is your drink!" Viktor said quickly handing her one of the drinks in his hands. "We should get back with the other Champions!"

Hermione didn't even get a chance to assess the situation when she was starting to be pushed out of the way by Viktor.

"But I was helping Neville find Ginny," She protested as she was being turned back to the Champions table, she caught a glimpse of the red-haired girl who Neville was in search of. She didn't get a chance to say anything or question anything to Ginny or Neville as Viktor hastily pushed Hermione away from the situation. The only thing Hermione could think of was why was Ginny with Viktor in the hallway but it was quickly dismissed from her mind.

"Sorry I took so long," Ginny lied. "I was talking to one of my friends in the bathroom."

"That was a long talk you're gone quite a while," Neville responded but confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry didn't mean to do that to you," Ginny smiled. "How about we have another dance before the night's over?"

"Uh, okay?" Neville said not questioning everything else and held out an arm for Ginny to take. She took it and the both of them went back to the dance floor.

In the dark, out in the shadows of the hallway, a blond-haired Slytherin 4th year boy came out behind them knowing Ginny's secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, has all this went on Harry and Ron we're still watching the other students dance with their dates on the dance floor. Their dates also found themselves watching boringly the other dancers. Every now and again Lavender would try to strike up a conversation between the four of them but they were all futile. After a while, Lavender got impatient with her date and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Won-won, can I speak with you in private?" she asked.

Harry and Ron both look back at each other in wonderment to what she wanted. Harry Shrugged and Ron begrudgingly got up and followed her to the main hall outside the Great Hall. Once she found a quiet and secretive place to talk She started to express her concerns.

"Won-won, tell me are you having a good time?" Lavender crest

Ron put on a fake smile but he could feel his teeth grinding over the inevitable lie, "Yes I am"

"No, you're not. You're lying to me come on. How can I make this night better? Maybe we should dance again that was fun"

"No, we shouldn't do that!"

"Then what should we do together?"

"Nothing."

"N-nothing? Why?"

"I'm just not up for it," Ron said with hopes that she would just shut up about dancing.

"Well I won't blame you for that you are a pretty bad dancer"

Ron glared back at her, "Look maybe I just don't want to dance with you anymore"

"What? Why? I think you're just shy Ronald, you know I have a crush on you right I was hoping this night would be fun and exciting for the both of us but I feel as though one of us is only doing that."

"I just don't think this is a very fun idea. I kind of want this night to be over."

"Over! We didn't even get to dance for a second time!" Lavender tried to look Ron into his eyes but he stayed clear and had a steady gaze on the hallway before him.

Unbeknownst to Lavender, Ron glancing at the boys' bathroom trying to decide if that would be a good place to hide the potion after the plan has been fulfilled. In that particular bathroom, he knew that there was a loose stone brick in one of the stalls he could easily fit the jar into. Maybe he could lay low there for a moment after the deed is done and then come back to the Great Hall like nothing has happened.

"Come on Ron please look me in the eye I know you don't want to be here but please tell me how can we work this out should we actually have a proper date like going to Hogsmeade? I know Harry asked me and Parvati to go with you two and I know Harry doesn't really fancy Parvati well. I think he only sees her as a friend but I want to see if we could start something?"

"Ew, no!" Ron finally says turning to face her.

"Ew? What you mean, ew? Don't you fancy me? I thought you and I would try something out."

"No, I don't fancy you." Ron paused. "Why would I fancy you?"

Lavender held back her tongue and swallowed her pride on this, "Maybe there's a girl that you fancy maybe I can help in that?"

"Sorry, I don't fancy any girls from here," Ron said turning his head back down the hallway.

Lavender was taken aback by that comment is he saying what he means, "You don't mean that, you just being secretive. You probably like Hermione right?"

"Why do you and my mother think me and Hermione should be together? We both don't fancy each other."

"Well I was only trying to help plus there's got to be a girl out there that you fancy if it's not me," Lavender said trying to not sound hurt by his words.

"It's like I said I don't fancy any girls from here."

"How about one of the girls from Beauxbaton? Fleur is very beautiful!"

"No, I don't fancy her either."

Lavender raises an eyebrow, "Ron, If I told you I was going to kiss you right now right at this moment, what would your reaction be?"

"Fully disgusted!"

Lavender choked, not only was he's repulsed by her but he's probably be repulsed by every girl. Lavender blushed in embarrassment that she dragged him out of the Yule Ball for this. "Oh I see now, well let's go back to our table and maybe we'll forget about this night ever happening."

Ron didn't understand what she was implying but if she finally saw that this night was a horrible mess even without the plan in motion so be it.

When they got back to the table, Ron and lavender found just Harry sitting there.

"Where did Parvati go?" Lavender asked Harry.

"Over there," Harry pointed to two tables to the left of their table where Parvati was talking to some of the boys from Ravenclaw and her twin sister. Lavender looked over at Parvati and saw that she was having a good time with the Ravenclaws. Then she looked back at her date and supposedly Parvati's date and they look so bored out of their minds that lavender's Choice was more of an easy one to pick.

"I'm going to go get Parvati I'll be right back," Lavender lied and ran over to Parvati joining a more fun table.

Harry and Ron weren't bothered by their dates ditching them and going out of their way to find better. Ron continues to ponder how to initiate the plan. The Yule Ball was half done and Ron still in the stages of how to start the plan. Time was running out and Ron hasn't found a way to distract the elf.  _Maybe I should talk to Draco and see what his plan is. Maybe he has an idea._ While Harry, bored out of his mind at this point, occasionally glanced over to Viktor and Hermione or Cho and Cedric either talking to each other intimately or dancing their last dance of the night.

Sometime later the two Gryffindor boys decided that they should go get refreshments since they were now dateless and trying to find a good way to pass the time. Ron has been the one to suggest it, a real reason to go over but Harry wanted something to do so he just followed. At the same time they wanted drinks Hermione comes over and tries to strike a conversation with Harry by whispering to him only. Even though Ron was supposed to look for ways to get the elf that was standing right in front of him, to leave the punch bowl, Ron's attention turns to Hermione and Harry.

The rage he could feel in the moment as they talked was unexplainable. Ron had to start massaging his hand for a while to ease the tension though it wasn't helping anything.  _Hermione, why do you have to be a leech? Harry shouldn't be so stupid around you! I don't know why Harry wants you around. Hell when we both first met you, we both agreed that you were annoying. Now you're nothing but a lying bitch! I know you have a plan to leech off of Harry's fame! That's why you hang out with us! You have no friends to speak off because you leech off of people!_

While Ron was thinking this and glancing with a glare at the other two-thirds of the trio, Hermione was proceeding with caution in talking with her two friends. They haven't been in the best of spirits. Also, Harry has been notably avoiding her so she had to know what was happening.

"Harry, do you want to join us at the Champions' table? You haven't been back since the first dance of the night." Hermione said easing in the conversation with mild and slow chat. Mainly to let this go with ease then ask what is going on. "They are going to talk about the second task together maybe it would be helpful to you."

Harry, the whole time, tried to make little eye contact with her as possible while he was preoccupied with getting a serving of punch. Just looking at Hermione tonight made Harry feel like he was about to burst with butterflies from his stomach. It was okay when he saw Hermione and Viktor dancing on the dancefloor while he was back at Ron's table. There was only one feeling of fluttering in his stomach but it felt like the lone butterfly was hitting every side there is in his stomach. He was ill-prepared for her to stand or even sit next to him. He was also kicking the question in his head: why is he acting this way to Hermione? She is one of his best friends but he was being extremely rude to her. Ron, just a few weeks ago, wasn't his friend then he finally came back to that status he couldn't afford to lose another because they hated him. Just as he looked up at Hermione a third voice spoke up behind him.

"Mister Potter, if you have a moment I would like to have a word with you?" A kind, gentle grandfatherly voice of Professor Dumbledore asked. "If you have the time."

Harry mouth the words, "I'll talk to you later," and followed Professor Dumbledore. Hermione exasperated her frustration in a huge audible sigh.  _I hope that you can explain why you've avoided me all night, Harry. You're scaring me…_

"I don't know why Harry thinks of you as a friend, Hermione," Ron stepped over. "Friends are not supposed to use each other you know."

"Ron..." Hermione exhaled holding her composure strong. "Harry and I understand each other that's why you are friends with him too."

"Yeah, but I don't go out of my way to show off like you did tonight," Ron said as Hermione gave a low growl and started to walk away from the punch bowl not wanting to start a fight with Ron. But to Hermione dismay, he followed with his already long and tall legs that kept up her easily.

"Show off? I wanted to dress like this tonight!" Hermione said under her breath but Ron could hear her anyway.

"But you did come with Viktor the most famous seeker who ever lived! You're a bloody traitor to the both of us for going with him." Ron gasped. "Oh, now I get it! You wanted it all and levitate yourself to a higher status!"

"For your information," Hermione said turning on her heel to eye him. "Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball not the other way around! Besides, I had no intention to go until he asked me."

"It's because you use people. You never had any friends before you came to Hogwarts, right? All because the kids back then knew that you were trouble!"

"Stop it that is not true!" This was the crack that broke Hermione in half. She began to tear up as she backfired, "Viktor picked me and he has been nothing but a great pleasure!"

Completely unaware to Hermione, Harry had rejoined with them after talking with Professor Dumbledore. Ron was the only one to notice his presence and becomes more devious with his words now.

"But why not go with Harry? He has been miserable all night!"

Harry only caught the end of their conversation. They always fought with each other all the time, sometimes it can be stressful but this was a different type of fight. Harry would never hear Hermione audibly sob out during their fights so should he put himself into their fight to call a truce.

But Harry was feeling the flutter in his stomach once more and it changed from not only fluttering but a burning sensation. Instead of thinking this through and put into account how Hermione was feeling not only by Ron but himself too. And then there Ron's injury and him coming around and not wanting him to leave again. No the fluttering and the burning sensation took over and Harry blurts out: "Yeah, why Hermione? I thought that you would want to go with me than Viktor. I'm a champion too."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears when Harry said that.  _Were my two best friends turning against me! Why is this happening?!_ "If that's how you feel? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything!" Hermione says wiping away her tears that have finally escaped her eyes as she ran out of the Great Hall and back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron rolls his eyes as Harry was flabbergasted that he could make such a stupid mistake such as this. Harry ran after her as Ron stayed behind in the Great Hall. As he found his table Viktor comes over expectantly looking all over the place. "Have you seen Herm-own-ninny?"

"Why should I know that? That leech ran off somewhere! You should be with someone better than that leech!" Ron replied.

Viktor gave a confused and worried look upon his face, "Vhy do you call her a leech? Aren't you friends vith her?"

Ron quickly realizes what he had done. He can't look suspicious to anyone. He couldn't express there was tension between Hermione and himself. He was supposed to help his friends for the time being until everything is set in stone in the final plan.

"Sorry we had a fight we just need some cooling off for now," Ron said massaging his palms underneath the tablecloth. Viktor nodded and ran out of the Great Hall's doors in search of Hermione.

After Harry returned back in no luck in talking to Hermione, he found Ron headed back to the punch bowl area.

"I'm starting to get a headache. I'm glad this night will be over soon." Ron said even though the next plan wasn't even put in motion yet. Harry wanted to question Ron's logic behind not right away apologizing to Hermione but he was in agreeance with him in that he was gaining a headache as well. This night has been hell.

Just when this night couldn't get any worse for Harry and Ron another person shoves into Ron's arm and whispered into his ear "Follow my lead." Confused Ron turns to see Draco and his goons Crabbe and Goyle already ahead of him and Harry.

"You've better watch where you're going, Weasley!" Draco spat with a subtle nod. Ron got the message but appeared to Harry as if he growled at his gesture. Harry rolled his eyes and just sighed and just pulled Ron out of the way to the punch bowl where they were going in the first place.

Even though Harry and Ron went another way to get to the punch bowl. They still ran into Draco and his gang at the said punch bowl. Draco had taken a cup of punch and spit it out back at the house-elf who was serving the punch. To the house-elves, they knew within their realm that the Malfoys were the most horrendous people to work for and for this house-elf he was overly fearful about what would happen next.

"You call this punch? My house elf can do better!" Draco shouted. "All of you house elves, think you are so clever and getting over simple-minded people! But not me I refuse to drink anymore of this shit! What did you put in it? Mandrake?!"

"Uh, no sir," A little house elf trembled. "We make it from the finest ingredients like berries and even sugars that are only found in India."

"India?" Draco scoffed. "My father and I always get our sugars from India and this tastes nothing like it!"

"If it pleases the young master I will surely show you the sugars we put into the punch."

"Crabbe, Goyle, you come as well you know what sugars from India taste like."

The three boys followed the house-elf to his supply cases that sat behind him. as the four of them had their backs turned, Ron knew exactly what to do next.

"Why does Draco always have to start a fight with everyone?" Harry got himself a cup and turn back to the Wizarding band that was playing some of their slower songs. Even though Harry didn't know much about this band unconsciously he was starting to bob his head to the music. When Harry had his head turned Ron took out the potion from his pocket and put it into his sleeve. As he reaches for the ladle to give himself a drink he opened the potion and pours the contents into the bowl. The next plan had been implemented with no suspicion drawn to him. Now to get rid of the evidence for good.

Professor McGonagall looks over to the punch bowl and saw that Draco Crabbe and Goyle were doing something to this poor house elf. She didn't know what but she had to stop whatever was going on before Draco does something.

"Mr. Malfoy stop bothering this poor house-elf," she said

"This little elf claims that his sugars are from India but I know better!"

"Mr. Malfoy please stop harassing this house-elf he's doing his job!"She said." now leave him to it."

Draco leaves but glares back at the house-elf who winced under his watch. "Is it okay if I put a barrier around your workspace so you won't get harassed by Malfoy anymore tonight?"

The house-elf nodded as Professor McGonagall to that her wand and wave the spell into place. Neville decided to join Ron and Harry at the punch bowl seemingly out of breath.

"Your sister has been hell!" Neville said to Ron. "I'm always trying to find her and that's what I have felt all night. You may have to talk to her later."

"I'll see what I can do Ginny isn't the one to take my advice," Ron replied.

"I guess we're all having it bad tonight," Harry sighed. "Where is Ginny now?"

"Back at our table, she said she's feeling tired so she's sitting down for a rest while I am over here getting refreshments for myself. I hope she doesn't run off again."

He poured himself some punch into his cup and took one big gulp of it. Ron watched the liquid go down his neck as a gulped.  _I'm sorry Neville but someone had to be the first one._

"I'm going to go to the toilet I'll be right back," Ron announced.

with the potion still in his hand, Ron ran into the restroom without proposition. Luckily enough no one was in the restroom when he entered so this could be smooth sailing in him hiding the potion bottle. He went into the stall that was closest to the door with the door closed behind him Ron felt along the wall do find the loose brick. He found that the loose brick had enough room for the potion to stay back there for a while so he put it there with no doubts that anyone would find it in the near future.  _After this Yule Ball is over I'm coming back and destroying this bottle._

As he returned to the Great Hall, the doors open with Professor McGonagall ushering Neville out as he covered his mouth with his hand as his mouth was full. Professor McGonagall was comforting him saying that they were on their way to the hospital wing in just a moment. After that, a few more students ran out but this time they all were headed to their respective restrooms.

Harry is the next one to open the Great Halls doors to find Ron. "Well, I guess you just missed it a lot of people are sick now. I don't know what it is it but some of the teachers are starting to cleaning up a bit."

 _Okay maybe our plan is working a little bit too good maybe I should put myself in the line of fire as well_ "Really but I really want some more punch!"

"I think they cleaned it up for the most part but hurry up my headache getting a bit too much for me to bear anymore."

Ron went back into the Yule Ball to find several students looking a bit pale green as he walked through the tables to the punch bowl area. On his way, he spotted Professor Snape ushering Draco out of the Great Hall with his mouth covered as well.  _Damn our plan is going way too well! Maybe I don't have to sacrifice myself. Suspicion is all off me so why go through the trouble but if I do I'll be in the clear with no doubt at all._ Ron went with the latter in his thinking and took a drink and threw caution to the wind when he gulped down the contents of his cup. Ron starts to feel nauseous and runs to the nearest trash can dunking his head in all the contents of his stomach just spewed into the bag.  _Perfect!_ He came out of the great hall and met Harry who waited outside for him with his free arm around his stomach.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry said. "Not you too! Come on I'll take you to the hospital wing and leave you there for the night."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said.  _Now all I can do is wait and see what comes of tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading these long chapters won't be the norm but I do have more of them in the future.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and not just grammar corrections but the story itself!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
